SNL, a digital short
by Satashi
Summary: Collection of oneshot stories involving Nanoha and her friends.
1. Play With Mii

The following chapters are individual stories that are made just for laughs. Characters are OOC for humor reasons, and these are not meant to be taken seriously at all. The following can range anywhere from PG to M, depending, so the entire story will be marked M for safety reasons. These are not like my usual stories and have no real plot, and are just here for a laugh. This will be updated randomly when I need a break from my real, serious works. With that in mind, please enjoy these short stories. Each chapter is a new story and are not related to each other in any way.

**Play With Mii**

**By: Satashi**

"Come on Nanoha, I'm getting impatient!" Fate's voice whined out to the girl in the bathroom as the water from the shower cut off. "I've been ready for half an hour, come play with me!"

Nanoha giggled to herself while reaching for her towel. "You're the one who told me I could shower before we got into it, so you'll just have to wait."

"But I wanna do it now!"

"Start without me," She teased through the door as she began to dry herself off. "I want to be nice and clean before we start playing with each other."

"I don't mind if you're wet, get your cute butt out here!"

"You like me wet don't you, you perv." She hummed to herself while leaning forward to randomly inspect her eyebrows to see if she needed to pluck any. "I play by myself all the time."

"Yeah and you make me buy new batteries." Fate growled to herself. "You should buy some too, why should I spend all _my_ money on them?"

"Because you always get them before I do, that's why." The brown haired girl started fluffing her hair with her towel. "Go ahead and start, you know what I like."

"Mou, fine." Fate got quiet after a while. "Want me to go ahead with the dice too?"

"Sure, you get a kick out of the dice anyway."

"Shush," Fate giggled and it went quiet a moment longer. "...Yes!"

"Calm down in there!" Nanoha snorted while looking for the clothes she laid out for herself. "I swear you're always so loud when we do this."

"I can't help it, I really _really_ like it!"

"Remember that time Subaru and Tia heard us screaming and came to see what was going on?" The blue eyed girl slid up her panties and ran a finger around the band to make sure it wasn't twisted.

Fate laughed happily. "And they joined in too? That was the best!"

"I never knew Tia would be so good! I was impressed at her she could move."

"But Subaru also had good technique. I can't believe she dominated me like that!"

"The look on your face was priceless when you moaned out after that little battle."

"But I was _so_ close when it ended, it was infuriating!"

"Hmmm..." Nanoha grabbed the hair dryer. "You can still dominate me anyway, so don't feel bad. But for once I want to be the one to spank your ass instead of the other way around."

"But you make the cutest sounds when I pound you so hard!"

"Hey!" She blushed lightly. "Are you saying that I'm not skilled!?"

"No, no, you're very skilled! I wouldn't want to play with you so much if you wasn't!"

The girl rolled her eyes and cut on the hair dryer and started to pull her hair up with a comb to dry it. "Fine, fine. I'm still going to beat you tonight!"

Fate snorted and called back over the hair dryer. "Whatever! Hurry up, I want to play with you solo before Hayate and Vita come to join in later!"

"Oh, Vita-chan's coming!? All right, I always thought she'd love this! I can't wait to play with her!"

"Mou, play with _me_ first! I'm still waiting on you, hurry up!"

"You started without me anyway, have fun!"

"Nanohaaaaaaaaaaa!"

"All right, all right," the brown haired girl slid on her shirt and pulled her hair out from it. "I'm ready, let's get it on!"

Fate tossed the girl the wii remote and smiled happily when she came out of the bathroom. "Thank you, Mario party is so boring by yourself."

"Yes, yes," Nanoha giggled and plopped down next to her friend. "My turn isn't it?" Her wrist flicked up the remote to make her character hit the dice block. "Prepare yourself, because I'm totally going to pwn you tonight, I can feel it!"

"Bring it!" Fate nudged her to the side, making Nanoha mess up and die on the mini game.

"You cheater!"

Fate stuck out her tongue at her.


	2. Happy Birthday, Nanoha

This is another one shot, written in about ten minutes, about Nanoha's birthday and her friends taking her to a bar to celebrate. The following has sexual humor, so do not read this chapter if you do not like it. It is all in good fun, and not to be taken seriously. If you want to laugh, then enjoy. If you are not in the mood to laugh, this story will not appeal to you at all. With that being said, please enjoy another one of my "stress relief" stories until I get back on track with my real works. Enjoy,

**Happy Birthday, Nanoha**

**By: Satashi**

Nanoha laughed out happily, covering her mouth just in case she decided to accidentally spit out the mouthful of her drink. Haseo gave the woman an amused look as she choked down the liquid and proceeded to gasp our for air while trying to contain her giggles. "Are you _serious_?" She asked Hayate, who blushed and nodded happily. The waiter shook his head and smirked to himself as he placed the several orders of pizza, hot wings, chips, mozzarella sticks, and other miscellaneous items on the table. Kuhn waved to the group after putting down his part of their order and got on taking their next round of drink orders. So far they were already mostly tipsy, Nanoha being the most drunk since it was her birthday.

"How about you?" Hayate asked while making a grab for the food she wanted. People's hands danced all over the table. Everyone the girl knew was currently present and three tables had to be gathered together just to allow them enough room to all eat together. "What's _your_ most embarrassing moment?"

Nanoha thought back and took a bite of her pizza after blowing on it. "Well," She grinned. "It had to be that time we were in high school, and playing truth or dare. Remember, it was winter time and... I think it was you, actually, who dared me to run around the house butt naked one time. I stripped off all my clothes and ran, but when I got to the front again Yuuno just arrived knocking at your door so I had to stand next to him while-" She had to stop talking when Chrono almost had a stroke laughing. "Mou, be quiet you!" The rest of the table shared in his laugh at the girl's expense. "That's not the worst ever, though, I'm sure."

"Yes, remember that time when," Signum looked over at Vita, who suddenly went stiff. "Vita-chan thought she was a big girl and proved it by going shopping for Shamal?"

"Signum!!!" Vita blushed darkly.

"What, what?" Nanoha put an arm around the suddenly blushing girl. "What happened?"

Shamal covered her amused smile. "I sent her to an adult toy store."

"You _didn't_!" Nanoha looked over at Vita, who was suddenly trying to hide. "Did she buy anything!?"

"Don't tell her!"

"Oh yeah, she bought something." Signum agreed. "Two somethings."

"You dirty little girl!" Nanoha grinned like an idiot at her.

"Oh yeah!?" Vita glared over at her fellow knight. "Then how about the time you were the finalist in the cosplay fashion show at that anime convention!?"

Fate gasped out at Signum. "You cosplayed!?"

"I... Hayate made me!"

"You _chose_ your outfit." Vita glared at her, pleased at her revenge. "She was a cat girl; tail, ears, everything."

"Woo woo!" Fate cheered out. "I want pictures!"

"I have pictures!" Hayate confirmed happily after drinking some. "Come by tonight!"

"You bet!"

"Mistress Hayate!" Signum tried to cover herself but couldn't seem to be able to. "Don't _even_ think you'll see them, Fate!"

"Watch me, miss meow."

The table once again erupted in laughter. "Is that so?" Signum got a nod. "Well then, if I'm going to be embarrassed then I'll just have to take you down with me." The slightly tipsy girl smiled evilly at her rival. "Remember that one incident you told me about when we were both drunk together after a mission?"

"Signum, if you say _anything_ I'm going to-"

"Tell, Tell!" Subaru cheered them on merrily.

Signum smiled. "This involves the birthday girl as well." Nanoha smiled at hearing that and paid closer attention to her. "It turns out, miss bunny rabbit there made a deal with Fate that they could each do one of their 'deepest darkest kinks' to each other at any time. Fate's was-"

"Oh my god!" Nanoha waved out her arms, glancing at Chrono. "Not while he's here!"

"Oh?" Chrono leaned forward. "Keep going, Signum." The boy watched his sister sink down in her chair, blushing like fire.

"Well," She went on. "Nanoha visited Fate at work one day. You know how her office walls are all glass with blinds in them?" She got several nods. "Well Nanoha's secret desire was to molest Fate in her office." The table suddenly found themselves listening to every word. "So she ducked under the desk and pulled Fate's chair up close while she was sitting in it. You know how our standard uniforms are mini skirts?" Signum eyes Fate, enjoying the revenge. "Let's just say Nanoha was eating more then than she is now."

"Ewwwww!" Hayate laughed out.

"Signum, that's more embarrassing to me than her!" Nanoha protested, deciding that she needed something a little more alcoholic after that was revealed.

"I'm not done yet," Signum continued. "I didn't mention that Chrono came to visit her that day."

Chrono paused his eating. "What?" He thought back to it. "_that time!?_" He looked over at Fate. "So when I thought you were sick you were really...?" He got a timid nod. "And when I left and you screamed...?" Again she nodded. "While I was _talking to you_!?" A third nod. "Oh I'm going to be sick..."

"There, there" Yuuno pat him on the head playfully. "Sucks to be you man, I can't imagine watching your sister getting... yeah... without even knowing it."

Chrono glared at him. "You're not helping, ferret-changeling!"

"Hey! Don't blame me that your sister is an exhibitionist!"

"Yuuno!" Fate gasped out.

"Hey!" Chrono glared at him. "Okay then, lets see how smart you are after hearing this." He smiled over at Nanoha. "We seem to be turning this into a roast to the birthday girl."

She blinked. "Oh no, not something else involving me!"

Chrono smirked. "Hey sis, guess what Yuuno here did?" He got a questionable look so he continued. "He and Nanoha had sex on your bed."

"I can deal with that," Fate waved it off. "I have too."

"While Nanoha was wearing _your_ standard clothes." He smirked, recalling how Yuuno told him. "Uniform, bra, panties, everything."

Fate choked on her food and looked over at Nanoha." Did you!?"

"Um... um... Maybe?" She blushed darkly.

"Oh _gross_!" She looked down at the clothes she was wearing and suddenly felt like she wanted to take a shower while everyone at the table laughed at her and Nanoha. "I'm never _ever_ letting you borrow my clothes again!"

"But what about the time I caught you masturbating while wearing her flight uniform?" Tia pondered innocently.

The table went silent a moment before several people had laughing fits. "You said you would never tell anyone!" Fate screamed at her.

"Ewwwwww!" Nanoha whined out before putting her face in her hands. "We're even, Fate-chan."

"I'm surrounded by perverts," Subaru muttered before chugging some of her drink.

"Oh no, you're not getting out of this scott free," Nanoha pointed at her. "There was that one time I dropped by to visit you and caught you in the gothic lolita lingerie."

"Hey, that's _mine_!" Tia shouted at her before suddenly realizing what she just admitted.

Subaru flushed and turned to her food. "I guess we're all sicko pervs here..."

"Not all of us," Elio muttered around his bread stick.

"Hmmm," Vita looked over at him. "Don't count yourself out, squirt. Signum told me the first thing you did when you met Caro was to feel up her chest."

"Kyaaaa!" Caro put both hands on her cheeks and blushed at the memory. "He was so bold!" Despite what was said, she seemed to be more happy than embarrassed at the memory. "My Elio-kun works fast, don't you honey?" She latched onto his arm.

"Caro..." Elio looked away bashfully.

"Hehe, my Division is unique all right." Hayate smiled happily.

"You have to share something else," Nanoha protested her. "What you said earlier doesn't cover all of what I went through just now!"

"Hmmm," Hayate pretended to think. "I havn't done anything like that in all my life.

"Aw, don't be embarrassed, Hayate." Shamal encouraged her. "You're really open about it at home, the way you scream Vita's name at night."

"Shamal!" Vita yelled at her. "Don't tell them what we do at night!"

"You just did," Signum informed her.

"Oh-hoooo," A drunk Subaru elbowed the girl playfully. "Our leader is the root of all our evil I see."

"Well, she _did_ pick us all out," Tia mused as she chewed on her straw. "I don't think I'll ever forget this night."

"Unforgettable nights!" Nanoha cheered, pumping her fist up in the air. "Time to share the story when you lost your virginity!" She pointed at Chrono. "You start!... oh wait, never mind," She pointed at Yuuno. "You're first by default!"

"Hey, he's had sex plenty of times!" Amy protested.

"Yes, I know," Nanoha gave her the best kitty smile she could. "I just wanted someone to protest that fact. Guess you're starting, Amy-saaaaan."

"Eh?! Well...um..." The girl looked at her drink before picking it up and downing it. Despite her best hopes, she found that she was still thinking clearly. "It was not too long after the Book of Darkness incident..."

"Wait," Fate waved her hands. "Wasn't he like, sixteen at the time?" She got a nod. "And you were...twenty one I think?" She got another nod. "Wow, rob the cradle much?"

"A-Anyway!" Amy shouted out. "Yeah...At my house on our first date."

"First!?" Tia gasped out.

"We knew each other for years!" Amy protested. "It wasn't like we just met!"

Chrono sighed, getting comforted by his sister playfully. "There, there," She smiled. "There are worst things that could be revealed."

"Like your first time," He agreed. "Spill it."

"My first time was awesome!" She laughed.

"Who was it?" Signum pondered, nibbling on her food. "Probably Nanoha."

"Yup!" Fate nudged Nanoha, getting a happy smile. "When we were seventeen I think?"

"Mmhmm, at my house in the bed, after I told you about the time I had with Yuuno."

"Get around much?" Vita snorted.

"Aw, poor Vita." Nanoha reached over and pulled the girl into her lap despite the protest and held her there. "I still love you."

"Let me go!"

"No!" Nanoha hugged her happily. "Vita's my birthday present!" The words made the red head growl but still give in and allow herself to be hugged.

"So, what's the worst thing you've done?" Subaru asked her idol.

"Hmm... I havn't really done _that_ much, despite what you might think after tonight... Oh!" She looked over at Fate and then Yuuno.

"I smell a three-way!" Tia teased, the alcohol already working her.

"Four-way, actually..." Chrono sighed out.

"You had sex with your _sister_!?" Amy gasped.

"He had sex _beside_ his sister," Fate shot that idea down quickly. "I was with Nanoha."

"..._Yuuno_!?" The entire table looked over at the two males. Yuuno sighed out and took a large gulp from the old fashioned glass in front of him.

"Why did I come here again...?" He asked to himself.

"Don't feel bad, Yuuno-kun, I heard you were pretty good at it." Nanoha laughed happily, ruffling Vita's hair.

"Don't take it too far," She warned up at her. "I'm only doing this because it's your birthday."

"And you're drunk." She reminded her, cuddling the smaller girl. "You won't remember any of this tomorrow."

"Can we say 'black out'?" Shamal giggled as Tia's weak tolerance showed itself and the girl laid down on the table. She reached over and rubbed the girl's head lightly. "I'm going to be so busy tomorrow with everyone's hang overs."

"I'll help you," Hayate soothed her. "I don't get hung over."

"Me either," Nanoha chimed in. "But I'm already drunk I think, so I'll probably sleep in."

"You're past drunk," Vita countered, looking back up at her. "You're smashed."

"Maybe." Nanoha looked at her a moment before leaning over and kissing her. "Nyahaha, I've always wanted to do that!"

Vita's eyes went wide a moment before glaring up at her and turning around. "Humph!"

"Aw, she's blushing!" Subaru cooed, leaning over but ending up falling next to her plate. "Ah, the room is spinning."

"Two down." Signum couldn't help but smile. "Who will be the next?" A thunk made her look over to where Yuuno _used_ to be sitting. "Well, that's three down. He didn't hit his head did he?"

"He's fine," Chrono slurred. "So, Signum, your most embarrassing moment?"

Signum thought about it a moment. "...Oh!"

"What?" Fate wondered why she was being looked at. "We've never had sex, don't look at me!"

"Well..."

"Ohhhhh," Hayate giggled out with a slur. "I know what this is about."

"What?" Fate asked her.

Hayate smiled happily. "Signum saw you sunbathing topless on your balcony."

"So?" Fate blinked. "She's seen me naked lots of times."

"She was panting heavily with a hand down-"

"Okay that's enough!" Signum coughed. "You shouldn't have been watching."

Fate took a longer drink from her glass and coughed when the alcohol burned her throat. "I feel violated."

"I'll violate you later if you want," Nanoha smiled at her, wobbling in her chair. If not for Vita she would have probably fallen out by now.

"I can't believe this," Elio whispered, face red. "So this is the adult world?"

"Does Elio-kun want to violate me too?" Care hopped in his lap, cheeks burning red. "I don't mind!"

"Caro, did you get one of their drinks again!?"

"Nooooooo," Her words slurred before kissing him hard and making his chair fall backwards.

"...Should we stop her?" Shamal stood up to go over there but found Hayate pulling her sleeve back down.

"She doesn't know what to do anyway, leave them be."

Vita looked behind her when she felt weight on her back. "Nanoha? Oi, Nanoha?"

"Hmmm...?" The birthday girl opened her eyes weakly. "Vita-chan?"

The small girl blushed lightly when she felt herself being embraced. "H-hey, don't cuddle me!"

"Vita-chaaaaaaan," Nanoha rubbed her cheek against hers.

"Don't just sit there, get her off of me!" Vita glared at the people just watching. "Kya, don't put your hand up my shirt!!"

"Vita has small breast," She giggled out.

"So anyway," Fate turned to those left at the table, ignoring the other two. "Since we've shared so much already, I want to say I love all of you."

"Okay, Fate's had enough." Signum reached out and took the glass away from her. "No more for you little missy. I'm not going to sit through another one of your 'I love you guys' routines."

"Mou..." Fate pouted but didn't make a move to retrieve her glass. "I'm not _that_ drunk. I mean," She turned to point at Amy and found her leaning against Chrono's shoulder with her eyes closed. "I'm not as bad as she is."

"How are we going to get home anyway?" Hayate asked sleepily. "I'm feeling woozy, I'd like to get in bed. Doesn't Haseo normally take everyone back to the base when they get drunk, Vita?" The redhead was too preoccupied with Nanoha, now turned in her lap so they were facing each other and making out sloppily. "Okay, never mind."

Signum raised her glass to Haseo, catching his attention and calling him over. "I'm sorry, could you help us out again tonight?"

The silver haired man sighed and looked at the group. "I knew I should have cut you off..." His eyes trailed down and peeked under the table. "Whoa, get dressed you two, party's over!"

Hayate blushed darkly, quickly looking under the table. "Whoa! Guess she _does_ know what to do!"

"So..." Haseo scratched his cheek. "I'll... go get the drunk bus. I'll be back soon." He got a few nods on his way. "Happy Birthday, Nanoha." He pet the girl on the head as he passed.

Nanoha mumbled something against Vita's lips before hiccuping. "Awesome birthday..."


	3. Holiday Inn Express

This is a short story about Nanoha and Vita out on a mission and staying in a hotel for a night. As always this is just for fun, a laugh, and amusement.

**Holiday Inn Express**

**By: Satashi**

Nanoha opened the door to the hotel room and looked around curiously. To her immediate right was a stove and over, along with a medium sized refrigerator. Up ahead was a table and chairs along with a TV in front of a queen sized bed. Walking past the kitchen area, Nanoha saw a little vanity sink combo and a door leading into an impressively large bathroom with a shower. "Wow, Hayate takes care of us a lot better than the other higher ups did when we traveled in the past."

"Hayate wouldn't let us stay is a dump," Vita replied simply, dropping her duffel bag on the floor. "But did I really have to pose as your kid sister?"

"If we had two military we would have to stay in a double bed room, and that would cost more." Nanoha told her easily enough. "We need to leave out before the sun rises so lets get a shower and some sleep."

"I know," Vita knelt down and unzipped her bag, pulling out a dark red shirt that would almost reach her ankles when worn. "I'm going to bathe."

"I'll wash your hair," The other woman offered her, also pulling out some clean clothes.

"I can wash my own hair." She started pulling out her hair ties to un-loop her braids.

"But that's no fun!" Nanoha smiled at her and ushered the girl into the bathroom before stripping down.

With a sigh Vita did the same. "Fine, you can join me." Reaching out, she turned on the water and held her hand under it while setting the temperature. "I like hot showers."

"They're the best." The taller woman undid her hair band and shook her head to let her it flow. A few moments later and she found herself under the spray of the single shower head. It wasn't until then that she really appreciated the shower she had back at her loft apartment at the base, which had six shower heads that could be adjusted. Kneeling down, she stayed behind Vita and started rubbing her hair lightly to make sure it was all wet. The smaller girl protested at first but soon gave in and allowed her to do so. "Close your eyes in case I miss any," She spoke before lathering suds into the girl's hair. Vita's complaints were short lived and soon she went quiet, even sinking to her knees and sitting down after a few moments. "Do you get sleepy when your hair is washed?" She wondered happily, only getting a short murmur for an answer. Nanoha giggled to herself and took her time before finally allowing Vita to lean back into the shower spray and get the soap out. "Not yet," She protested when she tried to move away. "I'll do your back too."

Vita growled lightly but caved in to the pampering after feeling the hot washrag rub against her skin. The soaping turning into a small massage much to her pleasure. She sighed out contently when the girl found her pressure points and pushed on them slightly while rubbing. After a few minutes she found her arms being washed for her and even her legs. Finally Nanoha declared her done and allowed her to move away. "Thank you," Vita replied, now very content and relaxed. Nanoha turned around and looked over her shoulder playfully at her, making Vita give her a lopsided smile before starting to scrub her as well. "Do you normally have people wash your back for you?"

"Sometimes," Nanoha answered merrily. "Fate-chan whenever we're home at the same time, but we normally take separate showers."

"Oh," Vita chewed this over a moment before taking her time with Nanoha as well. "It is always crowded in our apartment so we take baths together to save time."

"Lucky," Nanoha stretched out and allowed Vita to start on her arms, giggling when she couldn't reach all the way to her wrist. "Here," The girl stood up and turned around before sitting back down on her knees. She giggled when Vita's eyes went to her breast just for a moment. "I think they've gotten bigger," She informed her happily. "Fate-chan said so too!"

"Congratulations," Vita rolled her eyes. "I've given up."

"They say if you let someone you like rub them they'll get bigger."

"I suppose Yuuno's been feeling you up constantly since you was sixteen?"

"More or less," Nanoha blushed happily. "But it worked, see?" She pulled Vita's head in between her breasts and giggled when the girl flailed out her arms.

Vita pulled away and gasped out loudly. "I thought I was going to suffocate!" She glared at her friend before going back to washing her. "You don't have to rub it in."

"You have someone you like?"

She looked away. "Mm."

"Then get them to rub yours," Nanoha smiled and leaned forward to allow Vita to lather her hair. Several minutes later she found herself rinsed clean and done. "Thank you, Vita-chan."

The red headed girl nodded and felt herself be pulled to sit in between the other girl's legs and have arms wrapped around her. "What?"

"Relax." Nanoha told her. "We've been flying all day, ease your muscles."

Vita looked down a moment, face splashed red. "Um...?" She got a hum in reply so she slowly reached out and took Nanoha's hands, placing them on her chest. "Will you...rub...?" Her blush got darker when Nanoha had a giggle fit behind her. "Mou, fine, don't bother!" She tried to push the hands away but found Nanoha hugging her. "Make up your mind!" She felt herself being rubbed a moment before she suddenly gasped out against her will. "I said 'rub' not 'molest!'"

"Nyahaha!"

* * *

"Nanoha?" Vita looked over at the girl across the bed in the dark. It had been almost ten minutes since they had said their good nights now, making her think it was safe for her. "Nanoha are you awake?" She got nothing but a slight snore, making her smile. Slowly she crept out the bed and tip toed over to her duffel bag and unzipped it as silently as she could. Once open she reached in and dug around a few moments before pulling out a stuffed rabbit. Now with her sleep partner with her once again she snuck back into the bed and curled up under the blankets, holding her bunny with a happy smile on her face.

Nanoha opened one eye and grinned at Vita's back.

* * *

"Uhhmmm..." Vita yawned loudly, reaching over and clutching Nanoha's shirt with one of her hands while cuddling against her more. "I don't want to wake up, Hayate..."

"But I let you sleep in ten minutes," Nanoha informed her, making the little girl sit up instantly. Somewhere in the night she had snuggled up under Nanoha's arm and held onto her. "Good morning, Vita-chan."

"G-good morning..." She blushed and looked away a moment. Suddenly blinking, she looked around frantically.

"Looking for this?" Nanoha held up the stuffed rabbit with her other hand. "He's a great cuddle toy, thank you for letting me sleep with it."

"Give me my bunny." Vita crawled onto Nanoha's stomach, reaching out for it and frowning when she couldn't reach. Moving the rest of the way over her, she reached out again and growled when Nanoha tossed it over her head and caught it with her other hand, forcing Vita to turn around and crawl over her once again. "Give me my bunny!" The girl fell for the same trick again, making her glare. "Give me Mr. Fulffykins back!"

"You _named_ it!?" Nanoha laughed out merrily at Vita's sudden shocked and embarrassed face.

"Gimme!" Vita lunged for her plushie and managed to grab it. The only problem with her strategy became apparent when gravity took it's course on her when she realized she had leapt off the bed. Vita landed with a solid thunk and looked up when Nanoha's head peaked over the side of the bed. "I hate you."

"I love you too, Vita-chan."


	4. Just Friends?

Notes: This was done as a quicky on the AnimeSuki message boards but it was amusing so I decided to pop them here. This takes place in the 6th Division storyline and starts out with Hayate and Yuuno talking on their way to see their friends.

**Just Friends?**

**By:Satashi **

"Really?" Hayate asked happily, covering a small chuckle with her hand. "Everyone?"

"Everyone," Yuuno confirmed with a sigh as they walked down the hallways. "No matter what I did or said at the library, everyone there thought I was gay. It didn't help that they all knew I can cook and begged me to make dinner for everyone at least once a week. Nanoha never really helped either: when she came to stay a week with me that one time everyone actually thought we were a couple until she blurted out that she was dating a girl and I was her best friend in the world and she felt safe next to me..." He sighed again. " 'He sleeps with a girl and doesn't even try anything', they would say. 'Sure you aren't gay Yuu-chan, we believe you'. It got old."

"Yuu-chan?" Hayate stopped walking and looked up at him with sparkling eyes. "They called you _Yuu-chan_?"

"Uh oh..."

"Can I call you that?" She grabbed his sleeve when he tried to keep walking. "Yuu-chaaaaaan!"

"Why me?" He put his face into his hand and allowed the girl to walk next to him, still lightly gripping his sleeve much like Caro did to Elio. "But yeah, a few of them are coming to visit me this weekend so that's why I requested some leave time."

"You don't have to request leave time, Yuu-chan," She corrected him. "_You _tell _me _when you're going on leave since you're a civilian collaborator. They're going to come here though? Can I meet them?"

"If you want to, you'd get along."

"Sounds fun. I'll be sure to let them know you're straight as an arrow. At least I think you are?"

"Hayate!"

"Kidding, I'm kidding. Any girl would be nuts to not fall for someone like you."

"Really?"

"Uhn. You're really smart and kind, not to mention a gentleman and really _really _hot." She stopped walking again, realizing what she just said. "Not that I think your hot or anything, I mean, we're best friends and all, so, yeah, you're not hot... but you are hot, to us, I mean, no I mean, to females. Females think you're hot, not _just _me! I mean me as in me as in me girls me!"

Yuuno grinned at the stammering girl. "Hayate, you're doing it again."

Dejected, the girl tried to cover her face. "Why do I always embarrass myself in front of you...?"

"Come on," He put his hand on her back and encouraged her to keep walking forward. "I won't tell anyone."

"Thank you, Yuu-chan." She stuck out her tongue when he gave her a pleading look. "I'm keeping it."

The male chose not to reply, instead knocking onto Nanoha's door. "Nanoha? Fate? We're here, you ready to go eat dinner?" Nothing answered them so he tried again. "Nanohaaaaaa?" When nothing greeted him he shook his head. "Probably in the bathroom or something putting on their makeup." Checking his watch he realized that they were a few minutes late. "Oh well," He opened the door, knocking on it as he did so. "Nanohaaaaaaa, we're here."

"Harder Nanoha! Harder!"

The two stopped in the doorway, eyes wide.

"I can't Fate, I'm too tired!"

"You promised! I want it harder!"

"Mou, fine!"

"Ah! Ah! That feels so good! I love it hard!"

Yuuno closed the door, completely red in the face. "Well," He cleared his throat. "What say we go to the lobby and call them to come meet us?"

"Let's," Hayate confirmed as the two quickly walked away. "I can't believe them... right before we all go eat together..."

"Must be nice," He complained.

"Aw, don't worry, you'll lose your virginity one day, Yuu-chan," She teased him. "And I'll let all those girls who think you're gay know about it." Once again she realized what she had just said. "Not that [Iwe[/I would be having sex, because, you know, we're just friends!" She waved out her hands. "I mean you and another girl, some girl that's not me, because we're friends, although friends sometimes do have sex and I'm a virgin too, not that I'm saying we should." She pointed between them quickly. "Because that would be just weird, and you know, I've never thought about what it would be like if we, you know, had sex or anything, because I don't think about us having sex at all! That's not what I think about at night at all! I promise! I don't think about you, you know, to me or me, you know, to you, although that would be kind of fun, but not like _fun_-fun because we're only just, fun in bed together- I mean fun out of bed together, but it would be fun in bed with...ARRGH!" She stormed away from him, wanting to curl up and hide in a hole in the ground.

Yuuno smiled as he watched Hayate walk away from him. _'That girl is so cute and strange it's scary sometimes.'_

"Ahn!" Fate cried out happily as Nanoha finally laid off of her. "Thank you sooooo much." Sitting up, she rotated her shoulder. "Ever sine I dislocated it yesterday it's been hurting non-stop. I'm so glad Shamal taught you how to pop joints and pressure point things."

"I wish she hadn't." Nanoha sorely rubbed her arms. "You make me push your pressure points so hard it makes my arms numb."

"I'm sorry," Fate gave her a small hug. "It just feels nice when you're having your back rubbed and joints popped. Everything is all warm and relaxed, I could curl up and sleep right now."

"We can't, Yuuno should be here shortly." She looked at her watch. "Where _is _he anyway? It's not like him to be late."

"Well, I'll rub your back until he gets here then," Fate offered with a smile. "Since you just rubbed mine for almost ten minutes."

"Please do," She turned and offered her back to her friend. "But you have to press hard too!"


	5. Taste Sweet

Notes: This one wasn't going to be posted here but my friend talked me into it because he thought it was funny enough to make people laugh. This is another random quickie done on forums just for laughs and like all of these, are not meant to be taken seriously. Guest appearance by Haseo, my 6th Division waiter at Mount Fuji's. This one could be considered M too for the joke used. Sexual humor here, please skip this if it doesn't not appeal to you.

**Taste Sweet**

**By: Satashi**

Nanoha turned up her pixie stick straw and made a happy face as the sugar filled her mouth. "Kyaaaa! I love these things! Haseo! Hey Haseo!" She waved her hands hyperly into the air. "More pixie sticks!"

The man with the white hair sighed out. "Nanoha, you're going to eat our entire supply..."

"I love sugar, what can I say?"

Vita shook her head at her friend. "You're worse than I am. You'll eat anything as long as it has sugar in it wouldn't you?" Nanoha nodded her head quickly, the rush already getting to her.

Fate leaned forward, seeing the chance to pick on her best friend. "You know, Nanoha, sperm is mostly composed of sugar."

Nanoha, seeing Fate's evil eyes, rolled her own. "Oh come on, it does _not_!"

Signum caught on to Fate's plan and crossed her arms, nodding. "Actually it really does.

"Then..." Nanoha chewed on her paper straw while pondering it over. "...Why doesn't it taste sweet?" Her question was innocent enough, but the table suddenly broke into helpless fits of laughter at her confused look. "What...?" Her eyes went wide once she realized what she had just said. "Oh my gosh..." The embarrassed girl put her head down on the table, blushing so hard even her ears were starting to tint red.

"Don't worry, Nanoha." Haseo put a handful of the sugar straws in front of her and refilled the other's drinks. "It's because the taste buds that taste 'sweet' are on the tip of your tongue." He suppressed his laughing as best he could, quickly moving away from her. "And not at the back of your throat!" With that being said he ran away from the magical girl who instantly sat up, face even giving a tomato a run for it's money.

Vita gasped for air before falling out of her chair, still laughing harder than the rest. "S-shut up!" Nanoha demanded, stuttering. "Stop laughing, mou!" grabbing a stick, she ripped the top off and poured it into her mouth.

"N-Nanoha!" Fate was trying to talk through her laughing. "You, you have a little on your face!" She fell back into her chair, crying with joy while her friend quickly dusted the powder off the corners of her mouth, feeling as if she'd pass out any moment now.


	6. Ball Park

Notes: This little number is actually really interesting the way it came to be. The first part just below (before the first page break) was written by me on the Anime Suki forums. One of my friends, Nighty Gale, wrote the middle part of this, and I topped it off with the third part ( they are all seperated by page breaks). Although fanfiction dot net doesn't allow linking, you can check out his profile page. His user ID is 303806 and pen name is "Nighty Gale". As normal, this one takes place in my 6th Division storyline.

**Ball Park**

**By: Nighty Gale and Satashi  
**

Nanoha leaned over Fate and looked at Yuuno's face on the screen. "Yuuno-kun! Don't get cold feet we _need_ you to be there for us!"

"S_pying_ on them isn't 'being there' for my friends!" He protested in a harsh whisper. "They've gone on dates several times, what makes this one any different!?"

"Because he ASKED her out on a date and not a simple 'want to hang out?' Yuuno-kun!" Nanoha whispered back at him, also in a harsh whisper. "Just keep your head down and keep us updated! What are they doing now!?"

Sighing, Yuuno looked around the car he was currently hidden behind and looked out towards Caro and Elio. "I think he's about to step up to bat."

"Up to bat!?" Fate cried out. "You mean like he's going to make a move!?"

Yuuno suddenly smiled. "Yes. JUST like that. Oh look, Caro's 'throwing him the ball' now!"

"My little girl!" Nanoha panicked. "Oh my god she DID see us that time, Fate!"

"What are they doing!?" Fate whispered at him. "Yuuno! Are they...!?"

"Elio's at first base!" He cheered happily.

"Yuuno-kun!" Nanoha was talking again. "Don't let them hear you!"

"Okay, OKAY!" His voice sank back down in a whisper. "I still can't believe I'm _spying_ on them..."

"Save it," Fate spat out. "My boy, what is he doing?"

Yuuno peeked over at them. "Rounding second."

"Second base!?" Nanoha was about to have a heart attack. "Fate that's touching isn't it!?"

"Oh wait, wait!" Yuuno held his breath. "He's going to try for third... maybe...maybe... YES! He's on third! Caro's looking rather red now!"

"My girl! OH my little girl! She's too young! Fate you're boy is a pervert!"

"Takes after his mom! Go Little Elio, go!"

"Don't let him touch my girl!"

"He's going for the score! Caro has the ball and is watching his bat. Her eyes are glazing over...and here's the move...He's going for it...going for it... YES! Elio's scoring!"

Nanoha fell back on her butt, eyes wide. "My girl lost her virginity at age eleven..."

Fate was cheering "You go Elio! Mommy's proud!"

"Caro really seems to be enjoying herself," Yuuno finished up, watching. "She's sweating a lot but Elio is too. They're getting dirty though, so I don't want to watch anymore. Are you girls happy now?"

"Yes!" Fate pumped her fist in the air.

"Noooooooo!" Nanoha was almost crying.

"Yuuno, over and out then." He cut off the monitor and stood up, dusting off his pants, and walked over to the two people on their date. "Caro! Elio!"

"Yuuno-san!" Elio waved at him. "What are you doing here at the little league ball park?"

He smiled at them. "I saw you two playing a little baseball so I came to watch. Caro, I didn't take you for a tomboy so much."

Caro grinned happily, spinning around in a cute pink and white baseball uniform. "They were renting them out to people in dresses, so I got one to play in! Isn't it cute?"

"Very," he smirked. "When you two get back, be sure to tell Nanoha and Fate you had fun here today okay?"

"Yes!"

* * *

"Now then, both of you go get yourself cleaned up before going back home. You don't want Nanoha and Fate to be worried, wouldn't you? I'll wait for you to finish, so go ahead and be nice children now." 

Yuuno lightly pressed them towards the direction of the park's shower room, as Elio and Caro complied, smiling. "Hai, Yuuno-san!"

Turning around as they went their ways to the female's bathroom and the male's, Yuuno walked out of the park's surroundings, as he settled himself nearby on a bench, looking up in the sky, letting his thoughts wander, daydreaming…

"Yuuno?"

"Wah-!" Yuuno's thoughts instantly scrambled back home as he suddenly found Hayate leaning over, her face looming over his just centimeters away. Embarrassed, he reaffirmed himself back.

"Hayate? What are you doing here?"

"That's my line! For some reason, Nanoha-chan and Fate-chan are up in a frenzy back at base, with Nanoha-chan walking around sobbing and not concentrating, while Fate-chan looked like she's just made love with Nanoha 30 times non-stop, and their only words were you, Elio-kun, and Caro-chan."

"Hahaha…" Yuuno could only laugh… looks like the wordplay was a little too hot for them…

"What's going on?" Hayate had a mildly miffed up look now, with a slight pout on her face.

"Well, the truth is…" Yuuno leaned over to Hayate's side as he whispered something.

whisper whisper whisper

She gasped. "You didn't!"

"Oh yes I did." He smirked.

"You're evil."

"Hey, it's not my fault the little bunnies misinterpreted. I was only speaking the truth…the very literal truth."

They both kept silent for a few seconds, as they leaned back and laughed at their predicament. Their eyes averted to their sides, as they smiled. Then, Caro and Elio came out from the park, noticing Yuuno and Hayate, they both waved and called out to them.

"Yuuno-san!! Yagami-taichou!!"

Elio called out to them, as they both awakened from their silent open-slumber, as the elder pair stood up, waving back to the little pair as well.

"Yagami-taichou? Were you and Yuuno-san out on a date as well?"

"Wha-" Hayate could barely stutter out a word as a flush of pink rised to her face.

"No, Hayate just arrived to see how the both of you were doing. Come along; let's go home now…Hayate?"

"…Hai." Hayate said, as she nodded…sounding a little disappointed.

Elio and Caro energetically upped their pace even after their exhilarating game of bats and balls, walking further and faster ahead, while Hayate and Yuuno took their slow time, walking behind, eyeing those 2 little blossoming child up ahead.

"Time sure flies, doesn't it?"

"Yeah, it feels like only yesterday we were 9...at an age where we're unadulterated, simple, without a care in the world."

"I don't think those lines really fit to the both of us even when we're 9 though."

"That's true."

They both giggled slightly, as they continued to walk down. They paid their utmost attention at the little lovebirds in front of them, innocent as they talked to each other, smiling, happily. Even with their past, they could still put up such a beautiful smile and look forward to their future, guided by their 2 mothers.

"They're adorable, aren't they?" Hayate could only say so much, as she herself found herself mildly red, looking at the little children go at it.

"Yeah… I wonder if we'll have children that adorable when we grow older."

"!!!!!!" Hayate's face, like a thermometer thrown into the sun, instantly shot up into a tomato's ripened red, as she replayed Yuuno's non-referential words in her head on a loop… our childen, our children, our children…  
"Hayate…what's wrong? Your face is red." Yuuno asked, concerned as Hayate snapped out of her dreaminess, still red as she is.

"Oh, no…nothing. I'm perfectly fine. Really!"

"You expect me to buy that, when your breathing's all ragged and your face is redder than Fate's eyes? Come here."

"It's really o-ooh!"

Ignoring Hayate being typically Hayate, Yuuno pulled her closer to him and their foreheads touched, their noses just inches away, as Yuuno closed his eyes to get a feel on Hayate's temperature, while Hayate was…being dreamy, red and almost foggy in her head.

"Hmm… there doesn't seem to be a fever…" As his eyes opened, he realized he put Hayate in a mildly awkward position, as he quickly jumped back, "So-sorry, about that. I just did so without thinking."

"No…it's okay…" Hayate tried to reaffirm herself, but the direct-one-two-critical-hit combination from Yuuno's innocent "children" talk that was self-amplified to "our children" along with the coolness of Yuuno's forehead, the sound of his breathing was too much of a blood-rush for her face and brain to take as she covers her face, walking away quickly.

"Ah, Hayate, if you walk without looking, you'll-"

"Trip…crash!"

"Too late." Yuuno sighed, as he saw Hayate tripping herself over the grounds uneven walkway…

"Oow…" Hayate held her leg, as she squirmed a little in pain, from that trip that injured her ankle. Yuuno quickly went over to her side, as he removed her shoes, touching the part of the leg she twisted herself to…

"It's twisted…Gimme a few seconds. I can heal this quickl-" As Yuuno was about to conjure a magical circle to heal it, Hayate grabbed Yuuno's arm, stopping it.

"Hayate?"

"…Carry me?" Hayate gave him that look, those kind of squinted eyes that's childlike.

"So you want to be childish too?"

"...No?"

Rather than answering, Yuuno pulled her up to a piggyback position, as he silently, but surely carries her on his back. "You know I just can't say no when you ask me like that. Just for today, kay?"

"Mmm!" Hayate nods with a smile, as she tightened her arms, coiled around Yuuno's neck, resting her head towards his shoulders, feeling the comfort of being held…

Yuuno carried her the rest of the ways further, silently, as the sun slowly sets further and further, Elio and Caro already far ahead, leaving only the both of them walking through the street.

"Yuuno…will you always be there for me if I mess up again…like today?"

"Well…I can't always be there…but anytime you need me, just ring me up, and I'll be there without a doubt. We're friends, aren't we?"

"…Mmm!" Hayate answered as she smiled.

* * *

"Caro-chan!" Nanoha called out as she ran over to the girl and wrapped her in a tight hug. "My little girl!" 

"Mommy? Mommy what's wrong?" Caro hugged her awkwardly. "Why are you crying?"

"It's a lie right? Tell me it's a lie!"

Elio looked over at the two a few moments before he was hugged by Fate. "Elio," She greeted him happily. "I'm so proud of you! Good job today!"

"It was... just a date Fate-san..."

"Sure, sure." She winked at him. "I know all about it, your little home run."

"Oh yeah," He chuckled. "We met Yuuno at the baseball field while we were playing, he should be behind us."

Nanoha froze. "Wait, what? Baseball field?"

Caro nodded at her. "Uhn! I even had a little uniform on! We had our picture taken there with Elio holding a bat and me pitching to him, want to see it?"

As Yuuno and Hayate came into view Nanoha slowly stood up and shot him a death glare. "Yuu...no...-kun..."

The male laughed nervously. "Uh-oh, they found out before I could get away..."

Hayate sighed. "Aw...Wait a moment, I owe you one so let me handle this." The girl took a deep breath and partially closed her eyes, letting the start to water from her unfocused gaze. When she reached the small group in front of them she finally allowed herself to blink, letting the tears roll down her cheeks. "Yuuno, it hurts!" She sobbed out. "Hurry to Shamal please!"

The older women instantly lost their anger and ran over to her. "What happened!?"

"She twisted her ankle," Yuuno sweated lightly. "I tried to heal it but she needs to see Shamal... If you'll excuse us..."

"Go right ahead!" Fate pushed them along. "And don't stop until she's okay!"

Elio and Caro took the time to make their escape from their weird guardians and run to the inside of the building where it was nice and cool. "What is with them today?" The male asked aloud while the elevator doors opened up to take them to their rooms.

"I'm not sure, they sounded like we did something awkward."

"strange."

The door to Caro's room opened up for them and the pair walked into it. "But anyway... now that we're back?"

"I've been waiting for this," Caro smiled up at him, grabbing his shirt and throwing him onto the bed before hopping onto him and kissing the man passionately.

"Hey!" Lutecia's voice rang up, offended. The two looked over at the other girl in the room and smiled lightly. "I [Iknow[/I you're not about to have sex without me?!"

"Of course not, Lutecia-chan!" Caro shifted over and allowed the purple haired one to join her on top of their boy. "But I'm going first this time!"

Lutecia gasped out at the sudden brightness in the room and looked over at the door, shocked to see Caro and Elio there and not under her as they once were. "...what?"

"Oh I'm sorry, did I wake you?" Caro apologized to her.

"Um... Lutecia looked down at her bed and realized that she had fallen asleep while waiting on her room mate to come back. "I must have fallen asleep..."

"Goodnight, Caro." Elio smiled at her as the two hugged. "I had fun today." Looking over her shoulder, he waved to Lutecia. "We still going tomorrow?"

"Yes," she smiled at him.

"G'night then," He waved to his girls and went off to his own room to turn in for the night.

Yuuno sat Hayate down onto her couch and kneeled down in front of her. "I'm going to heal you now before I feel bad about it."

"Uhn," She allowed him to slowly remove her boot and sock. "Thank you," She smiled at his face when he notices that she just had a pedicure a few days ago, curtsy of her two best female friends, to help ease her stressed mind. "Are they cute?" She pondered when he inspected her nails while healing.

Yuuno jerked back out of his thought. "Um, yes. They are." He looked at her nails, painted a semi-dark purple with the golden cross that matched her magic circle. "How did they detail something so small?"

"It's a girl-thing," She informed, pleased that he would notice. "Thank you, I don't feel any pain at all anymore."

"Good." he have her ankle a short massage to ease the post-healing tingling sensation and stood up. "Well then, I guess I'll be off."

"Wait!"

"Eh?"

"Um..." Hayate thought quickly. "Um, dinner!"

He blinked. "Eh...?"

"I mean, you know, I can make it!" He still looked at her, making Hayate blush as she stumbled for words. "For you I mean! Um, I'll make you dinner... if you want?"

"Pass a chance to eat Hayate's cooking?" He laughed at the idea. "I don't think anyone would be that dumb. Sure, I'd love to stay for dinner."

"GREAT!" She flushed. "I mean, um, okay...yeah..." When Yuuno looked away she hit her forehead a few times in embarrassment. '[Icalm down you stupid high school air head![/I'


	7. Costume Fun

This was another short on the AnimeSuki forums that I was talked into posting here for laughs. As always, this is just for fun and not meant to be taken seriously. I would, however, like to take this time to mention that Chapter 7 of my "6th Division: Reminisce" story was just updated with over 9,000 words of new content and was re-written to be more satisfying. Sorry for the plug in a different story, but fanfiction dot net doesn't send notices out for remastered chapters.

**Costume Fun**

**By: Satashi**

Fate looked down at the several boxes in front of her. "So, these are the Halloween costumes donated?"

"Mm," Nanoha started opening the cardboard and going through them. "We need to separate them by sizes and later drop them off at the local salvation army type places."

Fate started opening boxes as well, taking out different uniforms and costumes. "The children sizes are over here okay?"

" 'kay." Nanoha pulled out a black latex type outfit and whistled. "Whoa-ho! Check this out! First class pornographic bondage gear!"

"What is _that_ doing with these!?" Fate almost screamed.

Nanoha laughed happily. "It seems that they didn't sell at the store so they're giving them away. "She checked the tag. "Oh look it's your size!"

"So?" She blushed when Nanoha raised an eyebrow at her. "I am _not_ putting on some latex fantasy wear so you can have some sick perverted dream fulfilled."

"Spoilsport."

Fate looked into her box and pulled out a outfit for Nanoha. "Buuuuut..." quickly checking, she tossed the French maid outfit over to her friend. "If you wear _that_, I'll put yours on."

"What!?" Nanoha looked at the outfit and blushed darkly. "This thing is perverted! It's a costume fetish outfit!"

"Oh what a shame," Fate waved her off contently. "Guess I wont' have to wear yours then."

"Oh yeah?" Nanoha started taking off her shirt, tossed it on the bed, and then working on her skirt.

"Wha, what are you DOING!? Don't even! Nanoha, I'm warning you!" Her cheeks flushed when her friend started pulling up the outfit. "Nanoha!" She turned around and covered her eyes. "I'm not looking!"

"Meow," Nanoha cooed at her, hugging her from behind and finally letting Fate see her. She was in the French main outfit, black and pink, complete with cat ears and a tail. "Meoooooowwwwww?"

"Oh that's cute in a sick perverted kind of way..."

"Nyaaaaan!" She held up the latex outfit.

"...Fine. Just for a few moments." Nanoha seemed happy enough at hearing that and watched contently as Fate struggled into the uniform for five minutes before finally getting it situated. Although the one piece swimsuit type outfit covered everything it needed, it was so tight, Fate still felt the need to cover herself. "...Happy?"

"Meow!" Nanoha laughed out, quickly taking a picture of her.

"Nanoha! Delete that! I mean it!" She chased her around the bedroom quickly. "Raising Heart! Delete that picture, I won't tell you again!"

"Nya haha!" Nanoha darted away from her but tripped and fell on her face. "Ow..."

"You okay?" Fate instantly went to help her up.

Nanoha looked at her happily. "I'm fine. Can I keep the picture?"

"...Promise to hide it?"

"Un, I promise."

"...Fine." Fate looked away and shifted uncomfortably. "...Can I take one of you?"

"Uhn, I don't mind." Nanoha stayed on the floor, holding up one hand like a paw and batting at the air. "Meooooowwwwwwnnnnnn!"

"So cute!" Fate snapped the picture and giggled. "Oh hey, what's this?" reaching into the box, she pulled out a whip. "Oh hey!" She laughed merrily, posing for her friend. "Who's your master!?"

"You are, mistress Fate!" Nanoha cooed at her, holding back giggles.

"Like my foot, slave!" She held out her foot and almost broke into a laughing fit when Nanoha bit one of her toes.

A loud crash made both of them look to the side, where Yuuno had just dropped a box of costumes. "Um sorry..." He apologized. "I shoulda knocked..."

"This isn't what you think!" Fate instantly yelled.

"She's right!" Nanoha stood up. "Yuuno-kun! Listen to me! Really! It's not! We don't do that kind of stuff! I promise! Don't walk away!"

"I'm going to die," Fate sat on the bed shaking as Nanoha chased him down. "He's going to tell everyone..."


	8. Shopping with Vivio

Randomly wondering if Vivio would ever give Nanoha and Fate any trouble because in the anime she's always so cute. It's shown that she isn't afraid to cry so I came up with this little short after pondering on what would happen if Nanoha took her along with her grocery shopping.

**Shopping with Vivio**

**By: Satashi**

Nanoha ran quickly down the shopping isle and snatched up Vivio before the could pull the bottom box of cookies from a stacked display. "Vivio! You can't run off like that, you could get hurt."

"Hurt?" She pondered, pointing at the boxes. "Cookies!"

"No sweetheart," Nanoha balanced the child on her hip and held her with one hand. "No cookies, mommy has a budget to keep since she blew it all on Fate-mama's car."

"Cookies!" She reached out with one hand and waved it to the display. "Please!"

"No means no honey." Nanoha bounced her lightly to try and distract the girl.

"Cookie! Cookie!" Vivio's eyes started to brim with tears as her voice got louder. "COOKIE!"

"Honey, shhhh!" The mother looked around nervously as people started eying her. "Shush now Vivio-dear, no cookies this time okay?"

"Cookieeeee!" Words changed into loud bawling as she flailed out one hand at the boxes.

"Vivio! sweet heart don't cry! Come on ,please? Oh honey... Don't be like this..." She bounced her a little more to try and settle her but everyone was still looking at her and snickering. "Mou okay _okay_ we'll get cookies!"

"Yay!" hugging onto her mother, Vivio smiled happily when the treat was placed into the buggy.

"Yes, yes..." She sighed out heavily. "But this is the only snack we'll get okay?"

"Yeeeeeeees!" Vivio hummed happily as she was carried around the store, stopping only when Nanoha went down the frozen food section. "Mommy, ice cream!"

"No, you wanted cookies remember?"

"Ice cream!"

"We agreed honey, only one snack. Do you want ice cream or cookies?" Vivio gave her a sad look and started to pout, eyes watering. "Nooo, no no. Only one. Fate will yell at me if I spend money needlessly..."

"Ice cream..." He little one sniffed heavily, tears spilling down her cheeks.

"No honey! Please don't cry again! Please, please, ohhhh, come on sweet heart!" The water works didn't stop despite her protest. Biting her bottom lip, Nanoha looked back and forth between Vivio and the frozen treats on the other side of the glass.

* * *

Fate paused to look at the box of cookies Nanoha had bought. "Darling, when did you start liking boxed cookies?"

"Vivio threw a temper tantrum."

"You can't give in like that or she'll get worse, you have to talk to her."

"I did, I said firmly: No!" Nanoha put a hand on her hip and moved her finger in front of her as if she was scolding someone. "Only one treat from the grocery store. And Vivio said she wanted the cookies so I got the cookies."

Fate held up a box of ice cream sandwiches. "And these?"

"Thooooooooose," She trailed off, thinking. "Are mine. I wanted those."

"You _hate_ vanilla ice cream."

"Yeaaahhhhh, welllllll," She put her hands together as she thought. "I thought that youuuuuuu liked them and I wanted to get you something so I..." She looked at Fate while she tapped her foot with her arms crossed. "Fine, guilty. I caved in." She hung her head. "She had this... this _pout_ and her eyes were all watery and..."

"You're hopeless." Fate continued putting the things up, stopping then she came across fruit snacks. "Nanoha!?"

"Those ARE mine!" She snatched the box from her. "Eat them and I'll bite your hand!"

Fate face-palmed. "Sometimes I wonder who the child really is..." Looking over, she saw Nanoha opening the box. "Hey! No snacks before dinner!"

"But Fate!"

"No buts! You'll spoil your appetite!"

"Mou..." She pouted up at her. "Please?"

"No means no."

"Please please?" sliding an arm around Fate's waist she started drawing a small circle on her stomach with a finger. "I'll share them...?"

"Nanoha, you're being a bad influence on Vivio and..." She looked into Nanoha's misting eyes and pouting face. "And...Mou fine! Just one pack!"

"Yay!" She hugged Fate tightly. "Thank you!"


	9. Even More Costume Fun

People wanted more of costume fun, so here's another short. Sexual humor in this one, please skip if you do not like

**Even More Costume Fun**

**By: Satashi**

Nanoha grinned as she walked out of the bathroom with a towel around her. "Faaaate?" Her word was silky-smooth, almost sang out as she walked to the bed.

"Hm?" Fate kept typing on the floating keyboard.

"I've been a baaaaad girl" The song this time made Fate blink and turn to look at her. Moving her towel, Nanoha revealed a latex outfit that screamed 'S&M'. "I need to be punished!"

"Ohhhhhhhh!" Fate smirked at her, closing down the monitor and grabbed her fiancée to toss on the bed. "A spanking?"

"Oh please mistress Faaaaate!" Nanoha cried out girlishly, wiggling her hips.

"Bad girl!" Fate smacked her on the butt once, grinning widely.

"Momma, what'cha doin'?" Vivio's voice came up, making both girls scream at the top of their lungs and hide under the covers.

"Vi-Vi-Vivio!" Nanoha stuttered, pointing at her with a shaking hard. "Y-you're supposed to be with Caro-chan!"

"Vivio!?" Caro ran up the stairs. "Don't run away form me like that!" She put her hands on the small girl's shoulders and sighed out. "I'm really sorry, I turned my back for a second and she ran off!"

"N-no problem, eh...hehe...eheh..." Fate laughed nervously, trying to keep Nanoha covered with the blankets.

"Why is Nanoha-mama a bad girl?" Vivio pondered, making the brown haired girl yelp out.

"Ah, well," Fate waved her hands. "No need to worry about that."

"But," Vivio pointed at them. "She was being spanked."

"Spanked?" Caro asked, confused.

"No,no!" Nanoha thought quickly. "No spanked... tanked! yeah, she thought I was tanked!"

"Tanked?" Vivio tilted her head to the side.

"Um, um," Fate glared at Nanoha. "Y_ou can't tell her I thought your were drunk!_" She scolded mentally.

"Ah!" Caro realized. "You were playing dress-up again!"

"AGAIN!?" Fate screamed. "How did you know about this!?"

Caro giggled. "Hayate-san and Yuuno-san were talking about uniforms and Hayate-san said she made Fate-san and Mommy outfits to play dress up in! She said Nanoha was really shy about people knowing so I figured that's what it was when she dived under the covers."

"Ye...Yeah..." Nanoha blushed darkly. "Caro-chan... please don't tell anyone about this..."

"It's okay," Caro smiled happily and started leading Vivio away. "Lutecia-chan and I play dress up all the time! She even asked Hayate-san if she would make her an enforcer outfit like Fate-sans!"

"Yes, that's EXACTLY like this!" Fate nodded quickly. "We're just pretending to be different ranks!"

Caro laughed happily and lead Vivio downstairs. "I'll watch her properly this time."

"P-please do." Nanoha waved lightly.

"..."

"..."

"You embarrassed three years off my life..." Fate chided her.

"S-sorry!"

"Mou, now you'll _really_ be punished!"

"Kyaaaaaa! Mistress Fate! Punish me good!"

"Girls, have you seen Vivio... around...here...?" Subaru's eyes went wide at the image of the two on the bed. "Um...sorry...your door...was open... and..."

"GET OUT!" Nanoha cried desperately, sending Subaru running. "And don't tell a SOUL!"

* * *

"Today," Nanoha grinned evilly as she tapped Raising Heart's staff against her other hand while walking in front of the forwards. "We're going to test how long you can resist memory altering magics...I hope there are no complaints if you go first, Subaru?"

"Ma'am! I saw nothing, ma'am!"


	10. Can we keep it?

Another short with Vivio and her two mothers. What would happen if Vivio wanted a pet?

**Can We Keep It?**

**By: Satashi**

"Please Nanoha-mama?" Vivio held up a small kitten.

"Honey, no pets." Nanoha crossed her arms. "You're too young to take care of it, I'm sorry."

"But he's lonely." Vivio tried again, following her mother as she walked across the house. "Please?"

"I'm sorry, we can't have a kitten here." She sighed out. "Mou, Fate say something?"

"I don't mind," Fate bent over to look at the small gray and black kitten and smiled when it meowed at her. "It's cute."

"Fate!" Nanoha pulled her up and away from a very happy looking Vivio. "You know we can't keep a pet here!"

"We keep Arf in her puppy form a week each month or so," Fate retorted. "Look how happy she is, come on."

"That's only because Arf can feed and take care of herself, you've never taken care of a real pet before."

Fate sighed. "Nanoha, don't be so harsh, have you never wanted a pet before?"

She thought about it.

* * *

"A ferret?" Nanoha's father asked, confused.

"It's a type of mouse," Momoko told him as she sat the salad bowl onto the table.

"Oh you know what a ferret is?"

Miyuki leaned forward. "They're really popular as pets."

"Is it big?"

Nanoha held up her small hands. "It's about this big. I'll take really good care of it, so please?"

* * *

"Th-that was different!" Nanoha blushed at her childhood memory. "I was nine, Vivio can't even speak properly just yet, she can't handle a pet!"

"Of course she can't, that's why we'll take care of it together." Fate made Nanoha look at Vivio while she played with the small kitten. "Come on, can you tell that Face no?"

"I can, it will just make me feel horrible." Nanoha crossed her arms. "Fate we can't."

"Come onnnnn," Fate wrapped an arm around her shoulders and poked her cheek. "Who's my little bunny, hmmmm?"

Nanoha flushed. "Fa-fate, not now..."

"Who is? Hmmm?" Cuddling up against her, she rubbed their cheeks together. "Who's my loving sweetheart bunny girl?"

"I... I am..."

"And she wouldn't hurt a little girl's feelings would she?" Fate continued to coo at her.

"...No..." The blue eyes girl looked away shyly, lips turning into a small smile.

"So we can keep it?" Fate acted in an exceedingly happy tone. "Is it okay with my fluffy lovely happy bunny girl?" She gave her best puppy dog eyes and even picked up Vivio so she could help her.

"Yes, we can keep it." Nanoha smiled at the two, speaking in a happy voice.

"Hooray!" Vivio threw her arms around Nanoha and crawled from Fate's arms over into hers. "Thank you, Nanoha-mama!"

"Yes, yes." Nanoha smiled at the attention she was getting from her happy daughter. "Let's take good care of it okay?"

"Uhn!" The small girl allowed her mother to sit her onto the floor before she took off immediately over to play with her new pet.

"What are we going to name it?" The blond wondered as she walked after her.

'_Ah, they're so cute..._' Suddenly Nanoha blinked. '_Wait a minute... what just happened here?_' Her eyes followed Fate and Vivio. '_She... She did it again! God I can't believe I fell for the fluffy lovely happy bunny girl line again! That's the third time this WEEK!_'


	11. Cosplay Fun

Hayate is the queen of cosplay...This came from something at the end of my "Reminisce" book when Nanoha told Fate to remember what happened last time Hayate got them to wear a costume...

**Cosplay fun**

**By: Satashi**

Nanoha blushed darkly as she looked down at the outfit her friend had offered her to wear. "Hayate-chan...I can't wear this..."

"Why not? It's top quality!" The short girl looked offended. "I was going to wear it tomorrow but your needs are greater than mine."

Nanoha pouted, eyes going down to the white shirt she was wearing that had cola spilled all over it. "But... It's so revealing..."

"You'll strut around in a two piece bikini but won't wear a bunny girl outfit?" Hayate put a hand on her hip and held up the costume once more. The uniform resembled a one piece bathing suit minus the straps at the top and only covering the breasts a little over half way. "These even have shiny pantyhose, so it actually covers more."

"But... My boobs..."

"Nanoha, no one will be staring at your breasts." She eyes her friend's chest. "Although you _are_ rather gifted in that area for a fourteen year old."

"Hayate-chan!" Nanoha covered herself. "I don't want to hear that!"

"You want to wear this or not? It's an anime convention, no one will look twice at you."

"...Promise?"

"Promise."

"Okay, I'll wear it."

* * *

Fate almost dropped her hot dog when Nanoha and Hayate came out of the ladies' restroom in the convention center. "Wow," She took a few moments to observe her friend. Nanoha was in a skin tight red playboy bunny outfit, complete with a fluffy white tail and floppy ears. "Nanoha, you're... really cute." Her eyes instantly drifted downwards when she got closer.

"Kya!" The girl covered her breasts. "Even Fate-chan's eyes immediately went to them!"

"Ah, sorry!" Fate waved her hands helplessly. "I didn't mean to, honest!"

"Mou!" Nanoha looked like she was about to cry. "I can't believe I spilt my drink all over myself..."

"You look fine, really." Hayate soothed her as she looped an arm through hers and her other through Fate's. "Come on, let's not waste any more time."

* * *

The flash of Hayate's camera blinked rapidly as she took picture after picture of the people on stage. "Kyaaa! It's Konata from Lucky Star!" She started taking more snapshots.

"I don't know half these people..." Fate sighed out.

Nanoha laughed nervously. "But it's Hayate's birthday and she's having a blast so it's okay, huh?"

"Mm, that's why we came."

When the last person walked off the runway of the cosplay pageant the host came back out with a microphone. "And now the moment you've been waiting for! All of you amature cosplayers and tailors can show your stuff for the next half hour! Just come up to the stairs here and you can state the name of your costume and the tailor to show off your skills!"

"Kyaaaa!" Hayate turned to Nanoha. "Go up there!"

"Wait, what!?" Nanoha lost her smile all at once. "Ohhhhhh I'm _not_ going to model. no way, no how."

"Please!?"

Nanoha crossed her arms, shaking her head. "No."

Fate leaned over to her friend and whispered in her ear. "Don't be like that, it's her birthday! She's about to cry!"

Looking back over at Hayate the bunny girl let out a soft sigh. "Fine, I understand. I'll do it."

"Yay!" Hayate hugged her tightly. "Thank you thank you thank you!"

"Yes, yes." Swallowing what was left of her pride she made her way over to the stage and waved at the host lightly before getting pulled up.

"You're name?" He asked as several people cheered at her.

"Ta-Takamachi Nanoha," She spoke into his mic nervously.

"And your outfit?" He moved the mic back to her.

"Bunny girl, made by Yagami Hayate!" Several more people screamed out, as if Hayate's name was well known around the cosplaying community for some reason. She got a small pat on her back so she started walking down the runway, smiling nervously at the people taking pictures of her. When she got to the end she waved at her friends before turning and walking the rest of the way back, slightly shaking her hips as she did so.

"She really did it!" Fate gasped out as her friend came back over to her. "Hayate, please tell me you got pictures?"

"About fifteen," She confirmed, hopping in place happily. "Nanoha, thank you!" She hugged her tightly once again. "This is the best birthday I've ever had!"

"Glad you liked it," She hugged her back and gave Fate an embarrassed grin.

"Excuse me, miss," A new voice came up, making all three turn to look at a group of men in suits. "I'm here representing the top selling gentleman's magazine and was wondering if you'd like to model for the next issue?"

"Model?" Nanoha pointed to herself. "Me?"

"Why yes ma'am," He confirmed.

Fate crossed her arms. "Wait, wait... 'gentleman's magazine'? Is that another name for soft core porno?"

Nanoha's face drained of all color. "Wait... You want to photo me _naked_?"

"Nude, but no soft core porn as your friend implied." He gave Nanoha a business card. "If you or your friends decide to do so, please call me."

"I'm fourteen!" Nanoha flailed out, making the man go white.

"Oh! Please forgive me!" he bowed to them and quickly made his way away from them.

Hayate looked at the card. "Wow, Nanoha, they're the top selling girly magazine on Midchildra!"

"No way, really?" Fate snatched the card and looked at it. "But Nanoha's not going to do it, right?"

"No! You're not either are you?!"

"Of course not!... Hayate?"

"Me!? No,no,no!"

All three laughed nervously.

* * *

-six some years later- 

Tia blushed darkly as she tried to keep from looking at the random items on the walls and shelves around her. "Subaru..." She gripped her girlfriend's hand tighter. "I...I changed my mind, I don't think I'm ready for this just yet..."

"Oh come on, we're already here!" She grabbed an item from the shelf and showed it to her. "Oh, look at this! We can both use it at the same time!"

"Subaru!" With her free hand she covered her face. "Okay, okay, anything you want, let's just get out of here, I'm dieing!"

The blue haired girl giggled to herself. "Shy-butt. You still want to get a porno to watch together?"

"E-eh!? I don't... I mean, I wouldn't..." She looked at her friend's smiling face and blushed darkly. "...Maybe a magazine or something..."

"How about this?" Subaru lead her to another section.

"Why do you know your way around here!?" The gunslinger demanded, shocked.

"No reason," She started looking at the racks upon racks of naughty magazines. "Hey look, Playboy!"

"Is that a good brand name or something...?"

"Uhn," Subaru nodded and started flipping through it. "They only do poses and stuff, nothing really nasty like the other ones. I like it because of that."

"I see..." Tia looked at it with her. Moments passes as they carelessly flipped through, only stopping when a certain girl caught their attention. "Is that...!?"

"No, no way!" Subaru shook her head. "She wouldn't!"

"She _couldn't_." The two looked at the profile.

Name: Takamachi Nanoha

Age: 20

Status: Engaged, Fate Harlaown (see page 32)

Sexuality: Bi.

Comment: Nya haha!

Subaru blushed darkly. "We are _so_ buying this..."


	12. The First Time

Okay, this one is different from the others here, as I actually tried with it unlike most of these SNLs. Before you read, I need to explain something: This takes place in an alternate universe that was created in the anime suki forums. In this AU, Nanoha died. Nightengale did a short of it about Fate and Hayate drinking wine together and reminiscing. It was revealed that Fate and Yuuno sought out each other for carnal desires sometime after it and that Fate was falling for him. It got really popular, this AU, so I too tried my hand at it, and did this short about Fate and Yuuno's first time together. Lemon-scented, no details. More like watered-down lemon aid. Anyway, if you chose to read this, it's one of the few works I just really love, remember that in this universe Nanoha had died.

**The First Time**

By: Satashi

It had started like any other night. The sun had gone down just as it always had, the stars started to appear just as any other night sky. What had made it different this time? Perhaps the open invitation to dinner, the wine that lingered on their lips, or maybe the buttery popcorn that caused playful fits. Anything could be blamed, but the two that had truly caused it only pointed at themselves.

Nanoha was part of both of them, touching their souls deep in a way that nobody else could. For Yuuno she was the first love in his life, for Fate the first friend to give her life. The three were inseparable, always together, always laughing, always smiling. She was their escape from the world, a breath of fresh air in the stale battleships they hopped.

So when did it start? When was the first time they had found her in each other? Yuuno's soft gaze, Fate's playful words, neither was sure how it had happened. He was missing a lover, she was missing her love, but part of Nanoha would never leave them. Deep in their hearts they had been touched by her, and it was that that triggered it all. They had found each other through what she had left behind. It was awkward at first, as it should have been. After all, they weren't lovers, they didn't even date; but it didn't matter at the time, nothing else did.

She needed someone to be there for her, he needed someone to take care of. Everyone knew it was only a matter of time before they realized it. That night, that one simple night, had caused it all.

The first kiss was innocent, nothing more than a "Let's kiss?" type of beginning. The feelings of loss were ceased in that one moment, somehow frozen as to not bother them. For a few blissful seconds they weren't sad, for a few seconds they weren't holding it back... For a few seconds they were complete. It felt so good they couldn't help but do it again, once more to make sure it was as they thought.

It was.

Touching came next; simply a motion to let the other know it was okay, that they didn't want to pull back. Her hands danced on the back of his neck and shoulders, his playing on her sides and waist. Gentle touching, a massage to sooth muscles, a caress to cause a gasp. It felt too good to be wrong, it was too gentle to be bad, it was too loving to be forgettable.

The girl was lifted up and carried without a word. Nothing needed to be said, it was clear what they were going to do. The bed sheets were cold, a soothing feeling to their hot skin. It felt right, it felt whole, it felt soothing. Once again they had what they lost, something to keep them going. If only for an hour they had each other, they had love, they had friendship, they had that part of their life that they had missed.

It lasted. Neither wanted it to end, to stop, to leave them alone once more. Names were repeated, soft request whispered. Gasp, pants, soft sounds of pleasure. Everything came out, finally free of being repressed. He was gentle, she was caring. Everything he asked was done, taking her time to please him in any way she could. It was more for her than him deep down. She felt needed once again and didn't want to lose that emotion. Right now, in this time, she was everything to him and he was even more to her. In that moment she found the lost emotions of friendship, something she could do for him as his best friend.

Just as her, he did it all for her as well. Her words were soft, full of pleasure but not embarrassed. She needed him right now and he knew it, just as he needed her. Not holding back, he pleased her, held her, kissed her. He could take care of the woman in his arms, he could protect her in ways that he couldn't protect others. He wanted to be there for her and this was the first way that it would start. He would heal her wounds, he would take care of her, he would protect her.

When it was over they simple panted, looking into each other's eyes. They didn't regret it, didn't find themselves repulsed that they gave in to their desires, didn't want to undo what had been done. No words of love had been spoken that night, and it didn't seem to matter. They had found each other, and it felt right. When they would say it openly they didn't know, but still, in that moment, that night, it was right.

He held her all night then, and for the first time she slept soundly. No tossing, no turning, no crying. It was okay now. As long as he held her it would be okay. She had someone to go to now when she was sad, and he had her to be there for. The deal was made silently in their hearts. When they needed a moment to feel complete they would seek out each other. If they needed desires filled they would have someone to go to.

For now, that was all they needed. It was okay now, they knew that.


	13. Fate is Going to be a

A short ficlet done in the time line on AnimeSuki where Nanoha died, like the last chapter. Fate's point of view for some reason, don't know why but I just wrote it that way.

Also, a note as to why Redemption has not been updated in so long: My computer messed up on me. Motherboard failed and it took my video card and hard drives with it. Long story short I have a corrupted partition on my raid-0 hard drives. There's a smallllll chance I can get some information off it but I haven't been able to do it yet. Anyway, as of now, I lost everything I had on them, including a 7k-ish word chapter of Redemption. It is on pause while I see if I can recover what I had written. I haven't given up on it, and I still write a little on future parts, so don't worry. It will be completed, just may be a bit depending on when/if I can recover these files. Also two other one shorts are in the making as well. Should be done within the week hopefully.

**Fate is Going to be a...**

**By: Satashi**

"Ugh..." Looking down at the plate of food in front of me only added to the nausea that has been plaguing me for the past week or so. Although I hadn't really been able to put down a meal in a while I didn't really feel like eating anymore. Funny how I was starving not ten minutes ago...

"What's wrong?" Shamal asked as she sat down across from me. "You look pale."

"I don't really feel well," I told her honestly. "For the past week it seems, I just get really sick randomly."

"How bad sick?"

"I throw up at least once a day, sometimes twice. Mainly just in the morning. It's horrible..."

"Fate you need to rest if you don't feel well," Her voice was obviously displeased at me. "Mou, you should have come to me the first time, I'm a doctor you know."

"Sorry." I rubbed my forehead and pushed my food away from me. "...I'm going to be sick..." Standing, I tried to walk as fast as I could over to the restrooms and found my friend next to me quickly to help me. I had to clamp a hand over my mouth before we got in and promptly threw up the small meal I had eaten for breakfast. Shamal rubbed my back soothingly and even wiped my hand with a wet paper towel before dabbing my face with another.

"This settles it, we're going for an examination." Shamal waited until I nodded and helped me to my feet before guiding me out of the restroom and back into the cafeteria.

I could feel eyes on me as I was literally leaning on my friend for a good minute before I could walk on my own. Once outside I felt immediately better and paused to take an extra long intake of the fresh fall air. "I feel better," I told her as we walked side by side now. "It's weird like that. I'm horribly sick one moment and after it's over I'm fine again. I feel kind of bad, though, as I've been having mood swings the past few days as well."

"Oh?"

"Mm. I don't know why either. I get depressed for a while but then I'm fine. It's not about Nanoha, god bless her, but just things in general. I gained a whopping one pound and for some reason it really upset me. I havn't gained nor lost weight in like three years."

Shamal looked over at her curiously. "Say, Fate, you and Yuuno are dating now right?"

"Yes?" I wasn't embarrassed about it, but rather flattered when people asked me. "Why?"

"Wellllll..." She stayed silent a moment until we were in one of her medical room. "Strip for me please." She closed the door and locked it while I started taking off my uniform.

"Is this going to be a full physical...?" I really didn't want to go through that right now.

"Sorry, yes." She smiled at my disapproving look but I still did as requested. "Standard questions: How are you feeling?"

"Bad or I wouldn't be here silly."

Shamal giggled at me. "Any pains? trouble moving?"

"Cramps."

"Your period on time?"

"...Well," I put my hands together and rubbed the thumbs. "You know how it goes, it's late sometimes... I go under a lot of stress you know."

"How would you describe your sex life?"

I blushed darkly. "You never asked me that before..."

"You never had a boyfriend before. Active? Semi-active? Mate like bunnies?"

"Shamal!" I stammered. "No, no! Once a week at most!" Looking at her, I watched as she started taking my blood pressure. "Oh sure, rile me up and then check it. My heart is beating really fast."

"It will be okay." She smiled at me and a silence hung over us as she counted mentally. My head felt fuzzy a moment as the device tightened around my arm but soon was alright once more. "I want to do something extra this time."

"What's that?"

"Pregnancy test."

My world stopped a moment. "What? Why? I'm not pregnant."

"Did you use protection?"

"Well... no..."

"You're not on birth control are you?"

"Of course not..." My hands started shaking. "Shamal, you're scaring me."

"Fate dear, it's just a test. Nothing to worry about. Doesn't hurt at all."

"Is it ready yet?" I paced the room nervously while Shamal calmly waited while sitting on her desk. "Shamal, I can't be pregnant right? My period isn't _that_ late."

"How late is it?"

"...I don't know! A week?"

"A week?"

"Or two, maybe three, could be four- I don't keep count!" I paced faster. "This isn't happening... this can't be happening..." I put a hand on my face and rubbed my eyes. "Is it ready yet!?"

Shamal looked at her watch and nodded. "Yes it's ready."

"I changed my mind, I don't want to know!" The look Shamal gave me made me sit down and wait. "...Okay, tell me." Shamal looked at whatever it was that would tell her for a while and started jotting down things on her notepad. I could feel my heart slow down as I held my breath. '_I'm not pregnant...I'm not pregnant... I'm not going to have a child... I'm not..._'

"Fate, you're roughly seven weeks pregnant."

"Oh my god!" I clasped my hand over my mouth and felt Shamal hug me. "I'm... I..." I was shaking. "Inside me... my child...?" I felt her nod. "A child... I'm going to have a child..." Looking over at her I suddenly started to smile. "I'm going...to be a mother!?" She nodded once again, grinning. "I'm going to be a mother! Oh wow!"

"Mood swing much?"

"Shamal, I'm going to be a mommy!" I hugged her tightly and laughed brightly. "Wow! Wow! Oh wow!"

"You scared me, I thought you were going to break down and cry or something," She scolded me but I didn't mind. "Yuuno will be thrilled too."

My laughing stopped all at once. "Oh my god, I have to tell Yuuno!" I looked at her, suddenly scared again. "What if he freaks out or something!?"

"Now you really _are_ having a mood swing." Shamal sighed out. "You are going to be one of those select few that are hard as hell to deal with while going through your pregnancy... lucky me."


	14. Casual Friday

Notes: On the Animesuki forum, we swap a lot of fics between us. Riddly, one of my friends, posted something that was really nice in my opinion. It was really casual and captured Fate's personality very well. Inspired by this, I tried my hand at something simple as well. Here is the result, a random night at Section Six.

**Casual Fridays**

**By: Satashi**

I turned the page of the book above me and continued reading the simple love story held at arm's length. I don't know why but this had always been my favorite position to read, even though it made my arms very tired. Laying on my back with my feet propped up on something random was the _only_ way to read as far as I was concerned. Slowly I moved one of my feet and ran it along my other leg to sooth an itching spot. The feel of my pantyhose felt funny and I briefly debated taking them off but quickly dismissed the idea. That would involve putting my book down. I was under dressed as it was, wearing nothing but my black enforcer skirt and my white button up shirt that only had the tops done to cover my breasts. Turning the page again, I lost myself in the characters speaking to each other while trying to overcome their hardships. Such a simple matter, but it still held my attention. In the back of my mind I wondered what it would be like to be in a relationship with someone like that, to worry about them and even be a little jealous when they talked to someone else who might like them. I really wanted someone to care for like that, but right now all I had was...

I felt my stomach be pounced on and before I knew what was happening wet lips were placed on my navel and blown on, making a really weird sound. Shrieking loudly, I scrambled to get whatever it was off of me , frantically trying to move away by kicking at the wall and pushing my arms against the bed. Familiar laughing met my ears, making me look at my stomach and see Nanoha still trying to blow on me while unsuccessfully trying to keep from giggling. Now with a reason for the attack apparent my fear turned to anger and I bopped her on the head repeatedly while she kept laughing. "Mou! Nanoha! Don't! Do! That!" Each word was accompanied by a gentle yet annoyingly firm tap to her head.

"My turn, my turn!" A new voice came up and suddenly I found Vivio jumping on the bed and burying her face on my stomach and blowing. This time I couldn't help but laugh at both the sight and the strange tickling sensation since I wasn't being scared this time around.

"And that," Nanoha commented, "Is how you call Fate-mama for dinner."

"Don't tell her that," I protested while reaching down to ruffle Vivio's hair. "She'll keep doing it if you say that."

Nanoha simply smiled. "It's okay." Despite my protest, seeing that smile on her face made me bite back any negative response I could have given. "Come on," She continued while helping me sit up properly. "I got take out, your favorite."

"From the Mexican place?" I asked with a hopeful look getting a nod. "Yummy!" Moving to swing my feet around the bed, Vivio ran past me with her arms stretched out. "Don't trip!" I warned her, getting a cheerful reply as she ran downstairs. It was then I felt Nanoha's hands under my arms, undoing the buttons on my shirt "Na-Nanoha?"

"You'll get sick if you don't dress properly," She scolded me as I was undressed, completely destroying the logic of her statement. "Here, lift your arms."

Doing as she requested, I did so and soon felt something warm coming over my upper body. My curiosity took over and I looked to the right at the mirror on the wall and smiled at the dark red sweatshirt with several Christmas like decorations on it. Truth be told it was a horrid shirt, one of those ones that people only wear to trick the people who got it for them into thinking they liked it. The worst thing was I knew I had to wear it tomorrow at work because of the casual Friday. "Thank you," I told her as I looked over my shoulder towards her. "It's really cute." If it was _anyone_ else I wouldn't be caught dead in it.

"I'm glad," She hugged me happily from behind and nuzzled against my cheek much like a kitten would. "Fate-chan needs cute clothes!"

I returned her hug by placing my hands on her arms around me and leaning back against her. Nanoha's gifts were special to me, even after all these years, and I would treasure this sweater for a while to come. To end our moment, Vivio called from downstairs in a request for her mothers to hurry up. My best friend twirled around me and pulled me to my feet with a smile and walked backwards to drag me along. "Don't trip," I warned her just as I had Vivio earlier. Unlike my four year old daughter, my twenty year old friend did in fact fall over and took me with her. With a loud thunk we hit the ground hard, me on top of her. Bracing myself to keep from landing on her completely, I held myself up with my arms on either side of her body. Looking down, I noticed one of her hands was gripping my sweater while the other was conveniently placed on my breast in an attempt to keep me from falling on her. In turn I noticed I had one knee between her legs and hers bent up awkwardly between mine. If anyone walked in on us there would be no way to say we weren't doing something erotic at the moment.

"Momma, hurry up!" Vivio peeked around the corner and glared at us. "Dinner!"

Fortunately Vivio was four years old.

"C-coming." Nanoha leaned back to look at Vivio upside down. "Mama just tripped." The young one nodded at us before trotting away once more. "Um...Hi." Nanoha spoke to me now and for some reason I couldn't help but blush.

"Hi," I greeted her back before we were both overcome by a small moment of awkward silence. I knew I should move but for some reason I couldn't quite force myself. This became apparent as Nanoha's face slowly started to darken as well. "Um...I'll move now."

"Y-yeah..." Despite the words neither Nanoha nor myself made any attempt to do so. My hair decided to let gravity win suddenly and a lock of it fell from my shoulder and graced Nanoha's neck. "Fate...-chan...?" Slowly she moved her hand from my chest and gripped the handful of hair to very gently pull me downwards to her. I went without resistance and found our eyes closing. Leaning in closer, my lips parted on their own accord.

A loud crashing sound made both of us jerk back and look at each other with frightened expressions. Quickly we ran apart and down the stairs into our living room and then around the corner to the kitchen where Vivio was trying hard not to cry. "What happened!?" I asked immediately, despite knowing the answer as soon as I saw the broken glass plate shattered all over the floor with a larger piece in the girl's hand. "Are you okay!?"

Vivio nodded timidly, still choking back tears. "I-" her speech was broken by a small sniffle. "Wanted to set the table...I'm s-sorry."

"Vivio," Nanoha started talking as I lifted up the small one to balance on my hip after taking the glass from her. "When you break glass, be sure to walk away carefully from it and immediately get one of us okay? Never try to clean it up yourself, you could get cut."

I nodded and took Vivio away from the danger. "Nanoha-mama is right." Sitting her down, I started fixing a plate to take my daughter's eyes away from her mistake. "Here you are, sweetheart, eat up okay?"

"Okay," She still sounded a little nervous, as if she was going to be scolded, but after a few bites her mood was distracted onto the good food.

With Vivio taken care of, I walked back over to Nanoha who was now done throwing the plate away. "Did you get cut?"

"Nope," She replied easily and turned around, face suddenly very close to mine. The event that just happened a few minutes ago flashed across my mind and apparently hers as well. "Um, about before..."

"Shh," I shushed her. "You don't have to say anything."

At first Nanoha looked confused, then smiled up at me. "Mm. Okay then." We both turned to look at Vivio and I couldn't help but put my arm around my friend. She replied by leaning up against me and for the moment we were content watching out girl eat happily.

Then my stomach growled at me.

"Eat." Nanoha commanded, poking my ribs and making me pull away instantly when my tickle spot was attacked. Grinning at me, she offered a plate.

And for some reason, this simple night made me happier than I've been in a long time now.


	15. Peaches and Cream

A random short I did on the forums. Fate's POV. Just cute moment with a hot and steamy finish.

**Peaches and Cream**

**By: Satashi**

I looked up from my book when I heard Nanoha whine out in despair from the bathroom. I was really amused whenever I heard that particular cry of hers, as it was normally something really silly like she gained a pound or if she cut herself shaving. I prepared myself for the oncoming little fit she would have and folded the corner of the page in my book so I could return to it later. Sure enough my friend walked into the room with a pout that was so cute I had to fight down a teasing smile. "What is it?" I inquired as she sat on the bed.

"I have a unibrow!" She exclaimed loudly, pointing to her eyebrows.

Leaving forward, I inspected it. "...Nanoha, that's hardly what I'd call a unibrow. Just pluck them."

"I tried, it hurts." She sighed out. "Maybe I should just shave it."

"Do that and they'll grow back even thicker."

"Really?"

"I don't know but that's what I've been told... Hey, don't pout like that." I smiled at her. "Come here." I patted my bare legs, already haven changed into my standard black teddy nightgown. "Give me the tweezers."

"What, why?"

"I'm going to pluck them for you."

"Eh!?" She looked at me skeptically. "You're not going to hurt me are you?"

"Maybe just a little." I pet my legs again and Nanoha slowly crawled onto the bed. After flipping out her hair she rested her head on my thigh and looked up at me. My hand went to hers and took the tweezers, smiling lightly at the view I was getting. "You wear the weirdest panties, I swear." Her night gown top was unbuttoned near the bottom, revealing bright neon green panties with cute lace trim. I got a small laugh before I went about smoothing out her eyebrows and planning on what I would do. "This won't take very long. Close your eyes okay?" She nodded up at me and did as I requested.

As soon as the tweezers touched her forehead Nanoha scrunched up her nose to prepare for the pluck. Laughing, I stroked her head and finger combed her hair. "Stop that, you'll mess me up." I could tell she was reluctant but soon she allowed me to touch the metal to her skin again. Casually I gripped a few of her hairs and plucked them out quickly.

"Ow!" Nanoha sat up instantly and rubbed the spot above her nose. "That stings!"

"Oh shush you baby." I pulled her back down to my lap and combed her hair a little more to settle her. "Here we go again..." I plucked once more and grinned broadly when she meeped at me. "Better." I plucked again and gently ran my hand over her to move the stray hairs. "This isn't so bad is it?"

"Easy for-ow- you to -ow- say." Nanoha 's eyes watered slightly, more from me plucking than any actual pain.

"So, how was your day?" I pondered idly as I worked. Pluck twice, smooth out her hair, pluck again, give a moment for her to settle.

"Okay I guess. I -ow- didn't really have to -ow- do much since I got most of my work already done- OW!"

"Sorry." I caught her hand before she could reach up and instead rubbed the spot for her. "These little ones hurt." I was close to the corner of her eye, giving her a neat little make over since I was already there anyway. "You'll thank me when I'm done." Plucking again, I bit back a laugh. I had to admit I was feeling a little sadistic when she made those cute sounds. "So, just an average day?"

"Mm. Hayate-chan got to -ow- eat lunch with me, so it was -ow- nice to talk with her a while once again."

I hummed lightly, smoothing out her hair again and observing what was left to do. Sadly it was already almost over and my playtime would soon be finished. "We should invite her over for dinner sometime."

"Speaking of," Nanoha winced lightly but stopped saying 'ow' whenever I plucked now that she was getting used to it. "What are we having tonight?"

"Whatever you want to make, I don't feel like cooking." With a light breath I gently blew on her forehead and rubbed the light red area. "There, I'm finished."

"Thank you," Despite this she didn't sit up. "Mind if I stay here a while longer? I'm comfortable."

"Haha, sure thing." I stroked her hair, smiling down into her eyes. It was simple moments like this that made me glad we were so close. Nothing more than looking at each other made me happy for some reason. "You're pretty," I told her randomly, getting a happy smile.

"Thank you. Fate-chan is too."

"Thank you," I repeated her words and we both shared a small giggle.

Nanoha turned lightly and moved a hand to the back of her neck to flip out the little bit of hair that she had been laying on over my legs so she wouldn't pull it anymore. In the process she looked over at me from my lap and suddenly got a cat-smile on her face. "Fate-chan wears weird panties too. Those are see-through."

"Then don't look." I blushed darkly when she kept staring. "M-mou!" Pushing a hand between my legs, I robbed her of the view. "D-don't stare there!"

Nanoha met my eyes and mimicked my earlier tone. "If you shave it, it will grow back even thicker."

"Nanoha!" I felt my cheeks burn. "I...I just wanted to try it! Stop laughing!" I furrowed my brow. "Mou, it's better than that wild mess of hair _you _have."

"Wild!?" She stopped laughing and looked up at me again, now her turn to blush. "It's not _wild_!"

"Oh please, if anyone went down on you they'd be coughing furballs for a week."

"Fate-chan!" Nanoha was burning red now. "Okay, you win! Just stop saying that!"

"Hehe." I stroked her hair again to settle her.

"Jeez, if you want me to shave you could just ask..."

My breath caught in my throat. Was she serious? Surely not... But when I looked down at her again I met her eyes and found myself looking into an embarrassed but gentle gaze. "W-well..." How to respond to something like that without sounding perverted? "If, if you _want_ to...it would... be kind of... cute..."

"Okay, I will." She smiled at me and I felt even my ears burn. Did she imply that she would show me? Show me that... after doing _that_? And maybe leading to _THAT_?

"N-Nanoha! I-we- I mean- we're really close and all but... but that's... I mean- I wouldn't mind but- I couldn't- I mean, eating each other is-"

"Nyahaha." Her laugh made me stop my rant. "Who said anything about that?" The look on her face made me realize that she had caught on to my perverted thoughts. "But if Fate-chan _wants_ to have a meal..." She grinned at me teasingly.

I refused to admit defeat here, not after she just teased me like that. "Oh?" I grinned back down at her, turning it around. "Then I'll just help myself." I shifted my body, gently laying her head on the bed and crawling over her stomach.

"Fate-chan!" she gasped loudly. "Are you really-" Her words cut off when I touched her panties. I held my breath happily, biting back the laugh that threatened to spill out any second now. I was sure she was about to pass out from embarrassment. "... Okay." Her words were suddenly playful too. "But I want something to eat as well."

"Eh!?" Oh my god, was she teasing me back or was she serious!? "Wha-what!?"

"Peaches and cream sounds good about now..." I felt her fingertips start to slide my panties down.

I felt more blood rush to my head and the last thing I remember before I passed out was a sudden nosebleed and a happy laugh.


	16. That Look

A small short I did about Nanoha and Fate from Fate's point of view. Short and sweet but really touching, I think.

That Look

By: Satashi

I heard the bathroom door open up behind me as I typed away at one of the many floating keyboards at my fingertips. Words shot across the screen at a fast pace as I filled in the mostly blank report page of my last mission. The heat from the bathroom tickled the back of my neck and I had to resist the urge to rub it while listening to Nanoha get dressed. That girl always took the hottest showers. I preferred mine cool and refreshing but she just loved scalding hot water for some reason. If not for that we'd probably bathe together more often. Normally we only did when she insisted to wash my hair. I hated washing my hair, it always made me so damn sleepy. I'm getting off track, though. I need this report finished, I could shower afterwards.

Focused back on my task, I continued to give a detailed run-through of my last objective and attempted to explain why I caused several thousand dollars worth of damage to a statue when I was only supposed to be chasing after a random thief. The guy shouldn't have ran; I hate chasing people. Personally he's lucky the statue took most of the blow I shot after him. Like I would seriously run after a guy while wearing heels. I had to blink when the words on the screen actually voiced my thoughts. Apparently I had been typing while my mind wandered off yet again. With a small sigh I hit the backspace key and held it to erase the few lines of complaints so I could replace it with a more mature and fitting reasoning.

It was then that I noticed out of the corner of my vision that Nanoha was eying me. I smiled lightly at first but after a few minutes of typing she was still focused on my face and it was starting to slightly embarrass me. I always tended to get shy when being looked at. "What is it?" I asked lightly while still doing my work.

"Eh?" She sounded surprised.

"You're staring at me," I informed her with a slight amused tone in my voice. "Need something?" Hitting the return key a few times I started typing on a new line.

"Um, no. No, I'm fine."

" 'Kay then." I focused back on my work, typing even faster now to make up for lost time. I _really_ wanted to be done before the series on TV I've been following came on. Several more lines of text came up as I went but a nagging feeling made me glance out of the corner of my eye back at Nanoha, who was still staring. "Nanoha?"

"Eh?" She was surprised again. Lost in thought maybe?

"Is something the matter?" I looked at her fully this time. She appeared kind of...sad it seemed. Nanoha never really hugged one of her pillows in her lap unless something was bothering her.

"No, I'm okay."

"...Okay..." My work was starting to get slower now, eyes steadily darting to the side every so often to look at my friend who was now gazing down at the bed covers with glazed eyes.

"Hey, Fate-chan?" She finally spoke, moving to look towards me again.

"Yes?"

"Can I... have a hug?"

My typing stopped at once. The small line on the screen flashed briefly at me, waiting for more input at I stared at it for a moment. Had she really just asked me that? "A hug?" I inquired as I gave her my attention again. I got a small nod from her but no further explanation. She _did_ look sad now, it was rather obvious. Standing up, I walked the short distance from my desk over towards the bed and crawled over it to sit behind my friend and put my legs on either side of her before pulling the girl into my lap. "Hug." I said simply as one arm went over her shoulders and the other across her stomach. Pulling her close, I squeezed her.

"Thank you," She leaned back against me and in turn I leaned back into the pillows as well. This new position made her head rest on my shoulder and neck and was quite comfortable if I do say so myself. "I needed that," Nanoha continued on, rubbing my arm lightly with one hand. I finally realized what was going on. Nanoha was in one of her... moods. I remember when we were younger that she told me she felt really loved by her family but at the same time also felt detached from it, as if she was drifting away from the happy life they shared. After joining the military and making so many friends I thought the girl had finally found her place to belong but occasionally, and very rarely at that, she would suddenly get depressed and wonder if she was truly loved and needed where she was. I don't blame her, she was bounced around a whole lot before Hayate drafted us to section six. "Fate-chan?" Her words snapped me out of my thoughts. I must have gone silent while thinking so much. "Tell me something?"

"What do you want to know?"

"Anything, just talk to me?"

I thought about it a moment. Obviously she wanted to feel needed so what could I say to cheer up this silly girl? "Hmmm..." I voiced my thinking aloud to make sure she knew I was paying attention. "You," I smiled, making my voice sound matter-of-factly. "Mean the world to me."

Nanoha seemed shocked, not expecting such a bold statement from me. "...Really?"

"Mm. Really." I hugged her again and rested my cheek on her hair. "You're the reason I call this room 'home'." That line perked her up noticeably and a shy smile formed on her lips.

"Hey?" She asked again and I hummed in response. "Can I have a kiss?"

A kiss? That was something I hadn't expected to hear from her. But then again, we did rarely kiss each other's cheeks to show our affection and friendship towards each other. With a smile I nudged her head to the side and planted a large over-exaggerated kiss on her temple. "Mmmmmmmmmmwah!" I even voiced out a sound effect to make it a cute kiss for her. "There, a kiss from me to you." Despite my cheerfulness she seemed to get depressed over what I had just done. "No?"

"Thank you... I just...kind of... wanted a real kiss this once... I guess that's too much to ask, huh?"

"A real kiss?" I repeated her words, confused. Did she want me to kiss her lips? I think that would be both of our's first kiss wouldn't it?

"Mm..." She nodded slightly. "I just want to feel wanted I guess." At least my earlier thoughts had been dead on target.

"You're a needy little thing tonight aren't you?" I teased her.

"I'm sorry." She had taken it the wrong way and tried to move out of my embrace.

"You should be." I pulled her back down against my chest and held tight so she couldn't get away. "Asking for a kiss to know if I need you or not! Honestly!" She looked over at me and I thumped her nose, making her yelp slightly. "That's your punishment for being so silly. Of course I need you." I looked into her eyes, a little angry. "No, I will _not_ kiss you for such a reason." I touched my nose to hers and rubbed it lightly, softening my look and tone as I did so. "Nanoha, I'll kiss you anytime you want... but don't take my kisses only for your silly reasons... take them because you _know_ I need you." I reached out and took her hand, interlacing our fingers slowly. "Kiss me because you know we'll always be together... because you know I'm here for you... because you mean the world to me, right?"

"...Right." Her eyes were watering now, ashamed at how she had doubted our friendship- if only for a moment. "I'm sorry."

"Forgiven." I titled my head and kissed the corner of her eye, taking the salty liquid away. "Now, kiss me because we're together."

"Forever?"

"And ever."

Our lips touched together gently.


	17. 1000 Words, Earful

On the AnimeSuki forums I made an offer that if people sent me an image I would do a one thousand word short of a random one I picked. I wrote this a while ago but just realized I never posted it. I can't post the image that this was written from, but it was one of Subaru biting Tia's ear and undressing her front.

**1000 Words, Earful**

**By:Satashi **

Tia ignored the sound of her door being opened and concentrated on the monitor in front of herself as she typed. Subaru called out her entrance with a cheerful voice while padding around the room as the other girl finished her work. No sooner than did the save button be pressed than did Tia find arms suddenly around her shoulders and hot breath in her ear. "I said, 'I'm home'." Subaru whispered to her softly while leaning closer on her roommate.

"I heard," Tia protested the intimate motion and tried to pull away from it only to have the arms pull her back more. "...Subaru." Her voice came out a little weaker than she had meant for it to. For some reason she found herself becoming more and more submissive to the blue haired girl's moves on her.

"You're supposed to say: 'Welcome back sweetheart'," The girl continued, lips starting to nibble on the top of the ear she was whispering in. "Go on, try it." While waiting for the reply her hands went up to slowly pull out the ribbons holding the red hair up.

Tia blushed harder, their relationship being several months old but only recently started to take a more mature turn. Although she was starting to get used to Subaru's seductions her cheeks still managed to become stained each and everytime the thought crossed her mind. "If I say it, will you leave me alone?" Trying to sound more firm, Tia was disapointed when her voice faltered at the end. She knew Subaru could tell she was giving in and was torn between kicking herself for not being as firm as she used to and just letting the other girl do what they both seemed to want now.

"No," Subaru answered and sucked on the top of her ear while allowing one hand to slide to Tia's chest to begin undoing the neck-tie there.

"Subaru!"

"Say it," She whispered again, licking the rim of the ear and starting on the buttons of the white undershirt. "I want to hear it." The voice was getting huskier, hot breath lofting into her girlfriend's ear.

"...Welcome home, sweetheart." Tia leaned her head to the side and allowed Subaru to kiss and lick her earlobe and neck. "This is embarrassing..." She felt the buttons starting to undo one by one to expose her bra. "Nnghh..."

"Okay, I'll stop." Subaru pulled back all at once and took a step back.

Tia blinked in confusion at the sudden coldness at her back before turning around angrily. "Hey! Don't start what you're not going to finish!" Her eyebrows creased as she glared.

Subaru smiled evilly at her. "Are you requesting that I molest you?"

Tia's cheeks flushed scarlet and she physically recoiled in shock when she realized that she had just, indeed, demanded to be felt up. " Don't make me say weird things!" When Subaru didn't move she turned around and fumed. Moments ticked by slowly as Subaru very slowly moved forward again to nibble her earlobe. "...Don't stop this time, okay?" Her voice was softer now, placing her palm on the back of her girlfriend's hand that went back to her chest. "Be more gentle..."

"Mm," Subaru replied lightly. Her free hand placed a fingertip on the other girl's chin and slowly turned her head so she could kiss her fully. "I just," Another kiss before she spoke against her lips. "Felt a little weird since I haven't gotten an earful from you lately."

Tia's lips turned up to an amused smirk. "You suck at puns," She kissed Subaru again and purred when her shirt fell from her arms and onto the floor. "But this once, I'll forgive you." Strong arms looped around her body and the red head found herself being lifted out of her chair. Being carried like a princess, she looped her arms around Subaru's neck and closed her eyes. "How was your day?" As long as no one saw her being so submissive she didn't mind the change. When they were alone now she could open herself up completely, it just took a little encouragement first.

"Better now." Subaru slowly placed her girlfriend onto her bed and crawled on top of her. Somehow her pants were already unzipped to reveal dark blue panties that matched her hair. "I thought about you today."

"Obviously," Tia replied simply, looking up into the eyes that were hungrily eating her body. "Tell me, what do you plan on doing now?" The wiggling at her hips made her realized that her friend was currently pulling down her skirt to toss over the side of the bed.

"Well..." Subaru's lips turned to a grin that would make even the Cheshire Cat proud. "First I thought we could..." Moving forward she starting whispering into Tia's ear. The girl's eyes widened slightly before growing even larger. A few seconds later she gasped out and shoved Subaru off of her. With a yelp Subaru found herself sitting up and watching Tia standing beside the bed pulling her skirt back on and zipping the side. "Tiaaaaaa! I was kidding!"

"Like hell you were." Tia fumed at her, reaching down to grab her shirt. "You aren't going anywhere near me with those ideas."

"It was a joke! I promise! Really!" Subaru crawled over the bed and grabbed Tia from behind, wrapping her arms around her waist. "Tia-Tia!"

"Mou." Her ear was starting to be nibbled on again and her resolve crashed almost instantly. "Okay, okay..." A low giggle answered her at the same time as her skirt fell to the floor again. "I swear you're just like a guy sometimes."

"C'mere baby!" Subaru lightly tossed her back on the bed and reclaimed her place on top. "Now... about what I said before..."

Tia yelped slightly as her neck was bit and sucked on. "Ngh...I said... mmmnn... no...so-ahhhn-...fine, just this once!"

Subaru chuckled triumphantly and went to claim her prize.


	18. Come Home

Another short on the AnimeSuki forums. Done in Fate's point of view.

**Come Home**

**By:Satashi **

Has it really been two years?

Two years since I last saw her? Two years since I last touched her? Two years since I even held our daughter in my arms? Now, in this cold, I found myself at her door. The door I've never opened, the house I've never been in, the place where she lived.

My mission was long, far away, and so hard. Video letters were sent but they were so difficult to mail. Only special operatives that I personally knew could smuggle them off our warship when they made re-stocking runs. It was hard, so very very hard. Seeing her face, hearing her voice, being told about her life I was missing.

With a shaking hand I slowly inserted my key into the lock on the door. Would it work? The key I've never turned, the door I've never passed through. She sent it to me, but that was when she got the house. Two years ago. Two long years.

It worked. The lock clicked, the door opened, warm air greeted me. The first step was so easy but so hard at the same time. Walking in, inhaling the scent, seeing the rooms, being home.

Home.

She had said it every time. Every letter. Every thought. 'Come home soon.' The words she always ended her video letters with. Not once did she say goodbye, never did she admit that it could be the last letter. Come home soon. Fate-chan come home. Come _home_.

I remember the night I realized it. That you never said goodbye. I watched every letter you sent to me that night. Each one ending with the same heart felt words. You said you loved me, told me you were waiting, asked for me to come back to you.

I cried. I cried so much. It was that night that I screamed. I screamed until I couldn't breathe, held the pillow to my face and yelled as loud as I could. Saying it wasn't fair, saying I should be able to touch you, saying that I would rather die than feel so alone. Breathing the tasteless sterile air of the battleship, sleeping alone in the bed I hated, hearing your words over and over saying the same thing. It was too much to bear, too much to handle, and it was ripping me apart. But that's over now.

I would no longer cry in the dark by myself.

I could hear you. Calling to Vivio about sitting too close to the TV. The words made my eyes water. Such simple words. Such a casual scolding. Such an every day type of thing. Things I've never done. Things I've never heard.

My feet made soft sounds on the carpet as I walked through the entry hall into the dining room. Pictures where everywhere. Pictures of you, Picture of Vivio, Pictures of me. Together. There were pictures of us together. I saw my ribbons I gave you so long ago pressed in a frame, covered by glass so they wouldn't be hurt, sitting on a cabinet. Although the glass was clear and perfect there was dust over the wood it was sitting on. Nanoha, you were still lazy. It made me want to cry even more.

My feet carried me a little farther in the house, seeing it for the first time in person. The couch you always sat on. The kitchen you cooked in. The table you ate at. It was so familiar but so new at the same time. Two years. You have been here for two years.

I heard you again, this time closer. I knew where to walk from the videos. Past the bathroom, the closet, your room... Vivio's room.

I could see you. Standing there with your back to me talking to our daughter. Your body leaning against the door frame, simply talking to Vivio about her day. Your ponytail was off centered. Even after all this time, could you not do it properly? You never changed.

I wanted to say something but at the same time I wanted to just look at you. You were there; I could even smell your perfume. So light, so distant, but still there. Two years since I smelled it. Two years since I had put my face so close to yours. Two years since I saw you so casually put it on.

"Nanoha." My word was simple, quiet but still heard. You went stiff, frozen in place except for the hand that shot to cover your mouth. Your shoulders were shaking and I knew mine were too. "Nanoha!" I said it a little more firmly, clearly stating your name. I'm glad I did then because my lips were quivering now. My eyes were watering, my throat tightening.

So slowly you turned around, eyes wide in shock. For the longest time we simply started at each other. Sniffing, shaking, trying to look like we weren't about to collapse and cry. Finally you moved your hand and held it to your chest. Your lips were shaking as bad as mine, tears finally escaping your blinking eyes. Your words were broken in half by a sob but I swear I will never for get them.

"Welcome home."

I was home.


	19. Please Teach Me

**Please read this carefully **

This is one of those stories that makes this series of shorts rated "M". It contains sexual activities that, while not explicit, are still done. Please skip this chapter if this bothers you. The person doing this in this chapter is _Teenage_ Vivio. A "solo" scene with Nanoha by her helping. This was a request for Nanoha/Vivio but I can't see them having sex or anything, so I wrote the following as a mother/daughter bonding type of situation. Yes, I think this was tastefully done and I am comfortable posting it as an SNL. However, I must note this here: Please do not leave perverted reviews about this chapter. Other people read the reviews and they don't need to hear crude comments. I know I'm only talking to one or two people total here,but it makes me feel easier knowing I said it. Please be mature with any comments on this chapter and if you think you need to say something that isn't review-friendly, you can send me a PM here or go to the AnimeSuki Nanoha fan fiction forum; I'm there every day. This was the first in a series of lemon request, but I may only post one more as an SNL (a Fate solo scene from Saved by the Bell) depending on the responses this gets. If you would like to make request as well, the AnimeSuki forums is the place to do so. One last thing, I'd like to say thanks for a few people at the forum for giving advice on this one. As always, please review the fan fiction dot net guidelines for more information on the ratings. This story was approved to be posted here.

**Please read this carefully **

**Please Teach Me**

**By: Satashi**

Nanoha smiled at her daughter after being granted entrance to the teenager's room in their house. "You called, Vivio?" The Heterochromic girl nodded meekly on the bed, holding a large stuffed rabbit in her lap. Vivio had always loved rabbits, a trait picked up from the first gift she received so long ago. As Nanoha moved over to sit on the bed Vivio tossed her bunny down to the end and scooted over so there would be room. "What did you want to talk about?" She started softly, sensing that the girl was nervous about something.

Vivio rubbed her hands together shyly, playing with the hem of her shirt at the same time. "Well, I was hanging out with my friends the other day after school; just goofing off really... and, well, after a joke one of them said that they had a vibrator." She glanced over towards Nanoha to check the facial expression. Not knowing what to really expect, she continued her tale when she received a curious tilt of the head. "So, um... They started joking about it and then they joked with me and...said some things I didn't really understand."

"Oh," Nanoha finally realized what was bothering the girl so much. Smiling to her encouragingly, she nodded. "So you have some questions?"

"Mm..." Vivio blushed lightly. "Mama... what exactly _is_ masturbating?"

Nanoha chewed the question mentally in an attempt to best answer it. "Hm...It is the act of pleasing oneself by touching. You can use your hands to excite yourself sexually, and think about something to make yourself feel really nice. You could say it is sex, but only one person doing it."

"How can you have sex by yourself?" She wondered, suddenly wishing she kept her rabbit to keep herself distracted from her own embarrassment.

"Do you know what a vibrator is?"

"...Kind of...?"

"It's something you can use to please yourself with," She explained gently to the curious eyes. "Kind of like a man's penis; It can be smooth or a replica of it. It vibrates, hence it's name."

"Oh." She fiddled her thumbs some more. "So that's masturbating?"

"Well there are other ways to do it as well. For example... Thinking about different things happening to you can really enhance your experience."

"...How?" She averted her eyes. "I'm sorry, am I embarrassing you?"

Nanoha couldn't help but giggle softly. "No sweetheart, you're embarrassing yourself by thinking like that. There is nothing wrong with this, so just ask anything you want okay?" She got a timid nod. "To answer your question...hmmm..." She thought again, leaning back against the wall. "You can most certainly use a vibrator, but you can also just use your fingers. There is no right or wrong way to do it, as long as you feel good."

"Okay..." She looked over at her mother. "So it's not wrong to do it?"

"Not at all sweetie."

"Do you... masturbate?"

"Yes," She answered honestly, making Vivio ease up a little.

Vivio looked in front of herself a little while, rolling questions over her head again and again as Nanoha waited patiently for her to decide what to say next. "Nanoha-mama... Um... Could you... tell me how to do it with your fingers?" Her multi colored eyes turned back to her mother, getting a gentle gaze in return. "I just... don't really know what I should do... Or what I should be thinking about."

"Just whatever you want to." Nanoha looked at the wall across the room from them, pondering on how to elaborate her vague statement.

"Could you... show me?" Vivio felt her cheeks color more at the surprised look she just got. "...You don't have to..."

"It's different from person to person," Nanoha soothed her. "You just need to experiment with it." Her daughter still looked nervous, hands still playing with the hem of the shirt. Moments passed by in silence before she finally spoke again. "Okay, if it will make you feel better."

"Really?" The shirt was dropped, eyes turning back again. "It's okay right?"

"Mm. Just this once." Nanoha patted her lap and allowed Vivio to shift over. "You don't have a vibrator so we will just use our fingers, okay?"

"O-okay," She blushed darkly and felt Nanoha lean her back so she was resting fully on the body behind her. Head resting on the woman's shoulder, she found her hair being stroked.

"Relax," Nanoha whispered to her gently. "Picture someone you really like; anyone will do. Close your eyes." She watched Vivio do as requested and rubbed her arms to soothe her more. "Picture that person holding you. Hugging and kissing you. Imagine yourself kissing them back." Vivio's lips parted slightly. "Deepen the kiss..." The blonde's tongue slowly slid out of her mouth just a little bit. "Relax... " Her hand placed itself over the smaller one and brought it to Vivio's stomach. "Their hand trailing your tummy..." The girl shivered in her arms. "Moving up to your chest..." placing the palm on Vivio's right breast, she encouraged her to start kneading it. "Massaging you lovingly."

"... It feels nice..." She rubbed slowly, eyes still closed.

"Yes it does." Nanoha smiled fondly. "It will get better, just do what you think feels the best." Reaching over, she took Vivio's other hand and placed it back on the girl's stomach. "Picture your special person laying you down on your bed. Feel the cushion under you, their hands rubbing exactly where you want." Gently she pulled up the shirt above the bra. "Running their fingertips over your tummy."

Vivio squirmed, trailing her fingertips over her now exposed stomach and up to her bra. "My nipples are hard..." She realized aloud, cheeks coloring.

"Pull your bra up," Nanoha whispered to her. "Picture them doing it, however you like it." Vivio slowly traced the line of her bra, hooking just a fingertip with both hands under it and very slowly pulling it up and letting her breasts free. "Their breath against your neck. Their hands touching your chest." Again the hands went to her breasts, cupping them lovingly and gasping at the sensation. "Lightly tracing their hand over your nipples."

Vivio's breath caught in her throat, her hard nipples shaking slightly at the new attention. Slowly she touched them, pressing just hard enough to feel and rubbing in a small circle. "Ahhnn..." Words whispered encouragingly in her ear as she brought her index finger and thumb to her mouth to wet them. "Oh!" Pinching her nipples, she squirmed blissfully in the arms of Nanoha. "Ahhh... I like it..." Cupping herself again, she massaged her breast slowly while occasionally running over the hard nubs. "Nanoha-mama... this feels fantastic..."

Nanoha smiled to herself, pleased she could help her daughter experience something that made her feel good. "I'm happy, Vivio," She allowed the girl in her lap to pant softly for several minutes before going back to whispering in her ear once more. "Your special person is rubbing your belly again," To her pleasure she saw Vivio's hand instantly drop to her stomach, pressingly lightly on the skin. "Undoing your jeans..."

Vivio blushed, moaning to herself as she shyly unbuttoned her bluejeans and started unzipping them. Gentle coaching lead her to sliding her hand down her pants and placing her hand between her legs, fingers pushing against herself. "Mama... my panties..."

"Are they wet?" She asked softly, getting an embarrassed nod. "That's natural honey, don't worry about it."

"Okay..." Her hand picked up again, trailing in a slow line over the damp cotton. A loud gasp came out when she finally found her pleasure spot, body shivering at the first touch. After the initial shock her fingertip went back to the area and touched again, this time making her sigh out contently. With one hand on her breast and the other under her jeans, she pleased herself slowly. Body moving slightly, she brought her hips up just enough to reach farther down her pants, exploring the new sensations curiously. After what seemed like another several minutes her panties were finally shifted to the side and her fingers touched herself directly for the first time. "Mm... It's warm and slick..."

Nanoha giggled to herself. "Yes, it is a weird feeling isn't it?"

Vivio couldn't help but laugh as well. "Yes." Her fingers moved again, making her moan out again as her lower lips were slid across. Pressing down, she parted them slowly and moved her fingers along the now slicker skin. "Ahh...Should I... put a finger inside myself?"

"If you think it will feel good." Nanoha replied helpfully. " Close your eyes again. Just let your fingers explore. Find what you like and try it."

Vivio panted out again. "I really like it here..."

Nanoha looked embarrassedly down at the girl who shifted her hand to allow the viewing. "Ah, that is my favorite spot too. Try this..." Nanoha whispered to her again. Nodding, Vivio put a finger on either side of her clit and slowly moved her hand back and forth, rubbing it with both fingertips and sending her into a wiggle fit of gasps. "Go as slow or as fast as you want." Vivio almost yelled out, slowing down her hand and started to rock her hips up as she rubbed. "Imagine something you want done to you. Anything at all, whatever you want."

Vivio moaned, eyes tearing up as she fondled herself more, pinching her nipple and trying to find a rhythm to match her spastic rocking and gentle rubbing. "Mama..."

Nanoha could tell without the words. Vivio was already covered in sweat, breath speeding up as she squirmed. "Keep thinking, Vivio. Your special person pleasing you, feeling whatever you like."

This time Vivio did yell out, legs bending at the knees and pressing her tiptoes on the bed as she lifted her hips. Her upper half slid down Nanoha's body until her head was resting in her lap. Gasping hard, she finally sped up her rubbing before sliding her hand deeper down her pants and inserting her middle finger into herself. "Mama... Mama!"

Nanoha calmly moved the matted hair from Vivio's eyes gently. "Just let it out, Vivio, it's okay."

Vivio brought the hand on her chest to her mouth, trying to cover her yells of pleasure as her first orgasm took place. Hips rocking and bucking, she fingered herself as fast as she could, which wasn't near as fast as she would have liked. Her walls tightened around her slender finger, making it too hard to continue but she no longer cared. A sudden wave crashed over her and nothing else mattered for a few blissful seconds. All at once it was over, only to pick up again with a shivering relapse. Her body finally gave out, collapsing down onto the bed and gasping for air to calm herself.

Nanoha simply allowed her daughter to calm down, watching her constantly rub her legs together before staying still. Moments passed by in silence while the blonde enjoyed the afterglow, finally interrupted when the mother chose to speak again. "And that is that." She spoke but got no answer. "Hm? Vivio?" Looking down, she noticed that the girl was finally breathing steadily, chest raising and falling at a constant rate. '_...She fell asleep..._' Nanoha watched the sleeping girl's face for a long time before ever so carefully moving away and off the bed. "Sweet dreams, Vivio darling." She slowly moved the covers of the unmade bed over the girl after fixing her shirt as carefully as she could. The blonde's head was lifted lovingly and had a pillow placed under it before Nanoha finally leaned over and kissed the girl's temple.

"Mama..." Vivio whispered in her dreams. "...I love you."

"I love you too, honey." Nanoha trailed her hand over the blonde hair before smiling. '_She's a perfect little angel. Fate-chan and I were blessed to have such a girl as our daughter._'

* * *

A few days later 

Vivio ran past the breakfast table quickly, scrambling to find all of her books. "I'm going to be late!"

"Vivio, eat your breakfast or you won't have enough energy for the day." Fate scolded the flailing girl.

"Sorry; I overslept. I'll get something at the cafeteria." Vivio hugged Fate and kissed her cheek before going around the table. "Bye Fate-mama, Nanoha-mama." After a hug to the brown haired woman as well, she also gave a kiss before running away and out the door.

Fate smiled. "Vivio seems to have become really affectionate towards us lately. I wonder why?"

Nanoha smiled to herself. "We did some bonding a few days ago."

"Oh?" Fate seemed interested. "What kind?"

"Nyahaha, I'd rather not say, I am still extremely embarrassed about it."

Fate leaned back in her chair and drank some of her coffee. "She certainly is a Nanoha-Mama's girl."

Nanoha smiled happily. "She's the best."

"Hey, what about me?" Fate playfully pouted.

"Fate-chan is also the best." This time she gave a loving smile towards her wife. "You're my special person."


	20. Bound

Okay, this was a short I did as a joke. It came from seeing the doujinshi "Storage Ignition," Where Nanoha and Fate were tied up together. After laughing about it a while I wrote this just to be funny. Originally lost, it came back when Haru (Yes the same Haru that released the Nanoha Fate mega pack) linked it to me wondering why it wasn't posted here yet. So here it is. Also, I'd like to take this moment to say that "Saved by the Bell" Chapter 18 is on it's way. Between real life and a bout of writer's block, I have fallen behind in updating. Don't worry, though, it will be posted before this week ends.

Fate's POV, by the way.

**Bound**

**By:Satashi**

I was one of the girls who never thought they would end up being tied down to the one they were secretly in love with. Actually, I never thought I'd be tied to anyone, let alone Nanoha. But here I am, on some strange planet fighting things that were a cross between humanoid and insect, bound up in a prison with Nanoha strapped to me like a spider-monkey.

"Well," Nanoha mused as she wiggled. We were face to face laying down, her on top of me. Our wrist were bound together, as were out ankles,waist, and leashed together by our necks with a collar and small chain. "This is quite a mess we're in, huh?"

"I feel violated," I teased back at her with a small grin. First rule of being taken prisoner: don't panic. "This is like some badly written fan fiction from that earth website."

"Nah," Nanoha worked with me to try and get comfortable before we could seriously talk. "We'd be naked then, and all sorts of tentacle things would be crawling on the floor."

I couldn't help but snicker. "Great, thanks for the nightmare material. Anyway." Finally she stopped squirming and rested her forehead against mine. "What now?"

Nanoha sighed, breath blowing on my face. "I really don't know. This material is like latex, I can't even begin to loosen it."

"Great." I closed my eyes and thought. "Let's see... Once we don't make our normal communication call they will send a search party."

"That could take days."

"Could also take hours," I reminded her. "I wonder if they're going to feed us."

"I'm more worried that they _will_. I wonder what they eat...?"

Nanoha lifted her head and I looked around as best I could. The cell we were in was small but it looked as if these insect people at least know what humanity was. There was a type of bed, a sink, and even a small area with water running that I assumed was for both biological use as much as staying clean. The thought made me shudder. "I hope they release these bonds."

"Me too, my arms are killing me." Nanoha lifted her head, thus lifting mine too. "I can't contact anyone telepathically. I wonder why they know how to neutralize magic." She rested her forehead against mine again and stared into my eyes. "I think we're SOL until they come get us."

"Seems so," I agreed. If we were apart we could at least _try_ to find some way to escape, but being bound together like this only served to keep us from even moving our position. "Man, I'm thirsty."

"Don't think about it." Nanoha closed her eyes and her stomach growled. "I'm hungry."

"Don't think about it," I replied in kind, getting a small chuckle. Almost forty minutes passed in silence as we randomly tried to wiggle ourselves while resting when we could. Finally after we both tried together as hard as we could we had to finally stop kidding each other and admit defeat. "Okay, we're screwed." Once more her forehead rested against mine. "...Twenty questions?"

"Okay. Are you a mineral?"

"No."

"A liquid?"

"Nope."

"Human?"

"Yup."

"Character or real life?"

"Character."

"TV or anime?"

"TV."

"Old or new?"

"Old."

"Hmmm...Are you 'The Fonz'?"

"Damn." I laughed lightly at her amused giggle. "Your turn."

I don't know how long we passed time with games to take our minds off our situation but I did know that it had to be a very long time because I was getting sleepy. "What's wrong?" Nanoha asked with a slight concern in her voice. "Fate-chan, don't start thinking about-"

"I'm not," I cut her off. "I'm just tired. The battle is finally getting to me." My talking was cut off by a yawn. "I don't want to sleep."

"Yeah..." Both of us looked to the side as a loud clanging sound came. One of the insect people walked over to us and placed a plate of...something... in front of us before walking away and closing the door. All at once our binds were released and we instantly scrambled away from each other. "What now?" Nanoha was on all fours, crouched low to the ground in a postion to leap at anything that crossed her path.

I was in a similar stance, but standing. My eyes darted around the room for a good minute before we both allowed ourselves to relax. "I think... they're just feeding us. Maybe we're going to be used as hostages?"

"Maybe." Nanoha walked over to the plate and sat down cross legged. "...What is this?"

I looked at the plate and groaned. "I'm not eating it." Whatever it was piled on the platter seemed to be moving lightly.

"At least water is universal." Nanoha mused while reaching into her barrier jacket and pulling out a straw like device. Taking the hint, I retrieved mine and placed it in the liquid before sucking on it. The white square on the straw turned blue after a while and we were finally rewarded with a fresh clean stream of water in our mouthes. "Not poisoned. That's a plus."

"Yes." Now done with drinking we both stood and scouted the area. Unfortunately the cell was made seemingly perfectly. No cracks, windows, hollow walls, anything. We were once again forced to admit defeat. We had no magic, no weapons, no way to communicate with our captors...

"Fate-chan," Nanoha looked over at me and nodded at the door, where a sound was coming from. Nodding back, I ran to the wall and stood behind it as it opened. The insect monster paused briefly before turning around and getting a face full of my cloak.

Nanoha struck next with a hard punch to the humanoid's face, only to yelp in pain and shake her hand. My kick was just as useful, cracking hard against the exoskeleton. A shriek was made and my cloak was freed from his vision.

Now I found myself, naked, bound to Nanoha once again. "Well," I spoke after the last thing left the cell room. "Our clothes as weapons plan failed..." This time we were facing each other in a sitting position. One leg over hers, the other under and bound at our ankles. Both our arms were around each other and bound at the wrist, as well as tied to the cuffs at our feet. Again the collars were on our necks and were forced to basically have our noses touching. "Now I_really_ feel like we're in a fan fiction."

"This is embarrassing." Nanoha blushed hard, eyes avoiding mine as we tried to wiggle out and only succeeding in yelping as our bodies rubbed together. "Oh god... I'm never going to be able to look at you without blushing ever again."

I couldn't help but sadly agree. "This is... really awkward, isn't it?"

"Yes." Nanoha finally looked at me before we both averted our eyes. "...Bondage much?" The weak attempt at a joke to lighten the mood worked and I cracked a wry smile.

"Yes please."

"For real?"

"You asked, don't regret the answer." I smirked at her, teasing to try and cover my shyness with a false act of courage.

"Pervert," Nanoha took my challenge.

"Says the girl with the rabbit."

"Hayate-chan gave that to me, you know that." she puffed out her cheeks. "And you use it as much as I do."

"Oh whatever." I rolled my eyes. "You wake me up at night using it."

Nanoha really did blush this time. "I'm sorry! I try not to bother you."

"Ah, no, I'm sorry, I don't mind, I just..." I felt my cheeks color, losing my playfulness as I realized we were talking about that kind of thing in this situation. "...awkward."

"Very..." Nanoha took a breath. "Okay, we're best friends right? This is nothing."

"Right," I agreed.

"So what if we're naked, fully bondaged together -which turns you on- and alone."

"Yeah, so what..."

"It's normal to be turned on."

"Totally." Our eyes met.

"First rule of being prisoner: don't panic."

I nodded. "Keep your mind off it by talking or other things."

"Other things." She repeated.

"Yeah," we wiggled lightly. "I think we should try and get out of these bonds."

"I Agree. We're best friends, this won't bother us."

"Not at all."

We both looked at each other. "We're about to have sex aren't we?"

"Yes."

* * *

Vita broke the door down to the cell and stepped inside of it as the forwards scattered in the hallways firing blast. "Oi, you okay?"

"Fine," I panted out, looking over at her weakly. "Took you long enough."

"Vita-chan," Nanoha weakly greeted. "Hello."

Vita ran over to us and quickly destroyed the bonds that were binding us and our powers. "Oh my... did they...?"

"No," Nanoha shook her head and took Raising Heart to clothe herself. "We're fine, Just tired."

"Sorry it took us," Vita looked down when the forwards came in, having dealt with the current problem. "Three days..."

"Just get us home," I requested of her.

* * *

My bed again. It was soft and comfortable, and I missed it oh so much. Being clean and well fed and pleasantly warm had never felt so good to me. My eyes opened lightly as a now familiar weight came over me and I looked up into clear blue eyes. "Welcome home," Nanoha whispered to me.

"Same to you," I told her back before she claimed my lips in a kiss. The events that happened weren't pushed back in our minds as something to keep us calm while being taken hostage. Instead it was a weird opening to our new love life that started.

It was a weird, awkward, embarrassing, and not really comfortable start... but I would always remember the fondness in the blue eyes that I loved so very much. 


	21. First Night

Another short posted on the AnimeSuki forums that I never posted here. This is done in Nanoha's Point of View this time, and takes place on the very first night of mobile section six. 

I'd also like to take this time to say that a friend of mine, pen name is JunkedCat , has posted his first story on fanfiction dot net. The name of it it "Landscaper!Fate" and follows Fate for the most part. It is an alternate universe, which may make some of you not even want to try it, but it is actually _really_ good. It's kind of like a "Lady and the Tramp" type of story, where Nanoha is a sheltered rich girl who doesn't know much of anything of the real world and Fate is a landscaper who works hard for a living. The two meet and the interaction between them is most definitely epic. I highly recommend reading it. Search for his author name, JunkedCat, and be sure to give the new author some reviews to keep him going along his new path as a writer.

* * *

**First Night**

**By: Satashi**

Something about this made me happy. Was it the new recruits that I trained today...? No that was a different kind of happy. Maybe the meal that I ate together with all my friends, being together for the first time in so long...? No, that was still different. Was it the fact that I had a home again? No, that never really mattered to me. Wherever I was, was my current home. You learn that after being drafted so many times. So what was it?

I wanted to ask you, but I held it in for some reason. Your eyes were happy as well, something that caused me to look at them again and again during the time we spent together here in this large room. Was it you...? Yes, that is what it was. You were smiling. That was what made me so happy. I didn't need a giant room, a comfy bed, a good meal, a steady home... I needed your smile. That was enough to please me.

You sat down next to me and simply looked over at my face. We haven't said anything in a while now but we really didn't need to. What could we say? It's been a while? Nice to see you again? Isn't this neat? Those words were a little pointless. We knew the answers already.

I felt your hand on mine, fingers interlacing between each other's. Why is it you always liked putting your palm on the top of my hand? I would never understand it, but I liked it so it was okay.

Why were you looking at me like that? Your eyes changed now...softer. Did you know I could tell? Read your emotions through your eyes? I can. Right now you were saying 'I'm glad you are next to me' with them. Silly girl, I was always next to you.

You moved closer, free hand touching my back as you laid me down on the bed. The long missed gentle weight of your body pressed softly on me, your hair falling from your shoulders and onto my neck. Were you going to make love to me? Gentle hugging, soft whispering of words I didn't fully hear but understood deep in my heart.

You loved me, just as I loved you. I've known that for years now, and I felt no need to stop the actions; instead I welcomed them. Your gentle kissing, the constant embracing, softly spoken words of adoration. Your hand never left mine, no matter what. Always holding, embracing me as if to say that you were there.

Our motions never sped up, never became frantic like people say they do. Always caring, each touch a wonder of new sensations. It was amazing, Fate. I could feel the meaning in everything. The love we shared, the emotions we held, the feelings that always stayed.

When it was over you didn't move away from me. Instead your body stayed above mine, sweat rolling down your neck. When had we become so hot? Had our breath always come out in puffs? I never noticed; your eyes had kept my focus. In them I heard everything you would have wanted to say. You loved me this much? Yes, I love you too, so much that simple words wouldn't do it justice. Can you see it in my eyes, Fate? Right now, under you, basking in the afterglow of our gentle lovemaking?

Yes, you could tell. I know you can, why would I even ask? Your lips found mine again, body slowly descending to rest on me. Your hair was tangled around my arm, my hands never once leaving your back save the one holding onto yours. I love your hair, Fate, almost as much as your eyes.

Again you whispered to me, wishing me a goodnight and holding me closer. Your hand found it's way back to the top of mine and held softly but firmly at the same time. Yes, I was happy. Because you were here. Because you smile. Because you love me.

And I love you too. 


	22. Skeith Side Story: Nanoha

Nanoha, part 1

Lights. Constantly passing florescent lights. Again and again they passed by overhead. They were moving steadily, quickly, constantly. Or was I the one moving?

People were above me, or perhaps I was just laying down, and they stayed by me even as the lights moved. They were talking quickly, some even screaming. I could hear them, but the words didn't make sense to me. One was holding an IV bag, another talking to me directly. Was that you, Shamal? My vision is hazy, I can't quite tell...

I couldn't comprehend what was going on, didn't understand the urgent atmosphere around me, didn't know why everyone's hands were bathed in crimson smears, couldn't figure out why the clear plastic cup around my mouth and nose kept fogging.

Again people tried to talk to me, again I weakly stared back at them, again I noticed that I couldn't move. It wasn't urgent that I know why, I didn't really feel like I needed to. I was comfortably numb, pleasantly warm, and so very, very, tired...

Why won't they let me rest? Why are they still yelling? Why... are they crying? Shamal, you're a professional, whatever patient is making you upset you shouldn't cry. I wonder where your patient was? For that matter, I wonder where _I_ was?

The roof changed, the lights retreated, the people beside me left save for the doctor and people dressed in white stained with blackish red smears. A larger light came now, people moved more frantically, and Shamal had a mask put around her mouth. I wonder... who she is going to operate on?

It didn't matter.

I was warm.

I could sleep.


	23. Skeith Side Story: Fate

Fate, part 2

They were going to die. All of them. Every last one of them.

The cold air did nothing to calm me, the roar of wind in my ears only increased my fury. They killed her. No, they _stole_ her. They _took_ her from me. And for that, they would pay.

I didn't even know if I was still crying, couldn't tell if my throat was still screaming, and If not for the weight in my hands I wouldn't know if Bardiche was still with me. It didn't matter. She was dead. She was gone.

And they took her.

The first was easy, slashed in the back without hesitation. The scream didn't meet my ears, the scrambling to escape me didn't register. He was one of them. He took her. He would die.

Again wind in my ears, again the blurred sight of watering eyes, again I saw another person who had attacked. He was one of them. He took her. He would die.

Screaming meant nothing. Did they stop when she screamed? Did they give mercy to the girl who was too weak to defend herself? Did they even _care_!? No, no you will die. You took her. _You took her!_ You took her from me!

Took her. _Stole _her!

I found the main group, I saw the area they would make their stand, I saw their future.

Scythe Form

Yes, Bardiche. I know. Raising Heart was gone. I could feel it pulsing through your handle. You were one with me. You were hurting too. I would make them pay for that as well. I would make them all pay. I will make them know what it was like to lose someone!

Someone you love, someone you care for, someone who _saved_ you! Someone... Someone like her! Do you hear me!? Someone like Nanoha!

The first strike.

Someone who gave everything!

The second strike.

Someone who sacrificed themselves for others!

The third strike.

Someone who didn't deserve to die! She's too kind to die! She was... she was...!

My throat burned, my eyes hazed, my fury mounted. Not her! Anyone but her! Why her!? WHY!? Damn it I asked why!? Tell me! _Answer me_!

A fourth strike. A fifth. A sixth. It wasn't enough. She wouldn't come back, wouldn't be there anymore, wouldn't.. couldn't! she _can't_! She's _dead_! She's _gone_! She's gone, she's gone, she's gone, she's _gone_!

More were running, more were screaming, more were _cowards_! You took her, this is your fault! How it feels, how it _feels_ to die!? How did _she_ feel!? Did you stop to show compassion!? Did you even _consider_ how kind she was!? Did you _even care!?_

The final strike.

Throat was tight, eyes streaming, breathing broken. I didn't feel better. She wasn't coming back. She wasn't coming back. She wasn't coming back...

Slowly I descended to my knees, gripping a box from stiff fingers. Inside was the cursed gem. The damn jewel seed. The reason she died. In my arms. When she told me. She told me. God damn it, she _told_ me!

I loved you too. I did. But you didn't hear it.

She was gone. For this. For this she died. They killed her for this. For _this!_.

My hands shook, fist clenched around the small gem. A single word was etched into the box. Skeith. Jewel Seed Twenty-six: Skeith.

The mission was completed, Nanoha. I finished it for you. I... I...

I was alone.

...I was alone...


	24. Richgirl Nanoha

This is a short based on Junkedcat's "Landscaper!Fate" storyline, which is available here on FF.N. A few of you may be thinking "Wait a minute, doesn't Satashi have a "Richgirl!Nanoha" story based off that?" The answer is "No". I took down RG!N because instead of being a side-story like it was supposed to be, it started being more of a story on it's on. I didn't want this, as "Landscaper!Fate" is the story. So I made up my mind to take it down because it trailed so far from what it was supposed to be. Aside from this here, which I am posting to tell my fans what happened to the story, all future RG!N shorts will be AnimeSuki exclusive. Thank you in advance for your understanding, and this decision is final. If you wish to read more about that storyline, please read "Landscaper Fate" by Junkedcat here on fanfiction dot net and give him your support.

**Richgirl!Nanoha, a Digital Short**

**By: Satashi**

**Based ****off**_** Landscaper Fate **_

**By: Junkedcat**

"Fate," I greeted the phone as I sat on my bed happily. It has been almost a week since we were able to talk thanks to both her being busy and myself ending up ina chain of events that placed me at my friend's house on the nights that Fate was available. Although simple, I missed our conversations as it was one of the things that really got me through my rising desire to learn new things.

"Ah, Princess. 'sup?" I heard Fate munch on a chip. "Been a while. Finally have some time to talk?"

"Mm," I nodded out of habbit. "How are you?"

"Better now that I can hear your sexy voice in my ear," She teased openly. "Could I convince you to moan for me to make up for lost time?"

"Faaate," I whined, something I learned from reading books. Whenever a girl would wine at her boyfriend the man would normally give up and go for whatever the female wanted.

"Oh that works too, could you say my name a little more huskily?"

Of course, Fate was a female, and definitely not one to give into my weak desires. "You must have built up teasing desires that you must get out," I smiled despite being shy about it. "You normally wait a few minutes before you start in on me."

"Yeah, I'm a little frustrated. I haven't gotten off lately. Care to remedy this? Come over, I baked you a cake."

"A cake?" I pondered, looking out into the rain. "You can bake?"

"I have a delicious muffin too."

Wait a second... Muffin... I knew what that meant! She used that on me before! "Fate..." I whispered nervously. "Are you... referring to your... Um..."

"My hot moist muffin that's begging for some action? Yes. Yes I am."

"Ew..."

"Don't knock it till you try it. It's really yummy."

"How would you know?" I asked, figuring it would be good enough to end the teasing.

"I taste it, of course." I almost fell off my bed. "Ooh, did you fall over?"

"Fa...Fate... How about we do something else? It's raining you know...I can't sneak out?" A change of topic would be wonderful right now.

"We could have phone sex?" She offered eagerly, ignoring my question. "It'll be fun!"

"Um... What?"

"It's easy," I heard Fate shift around. "Tell me what you're wearing."

"...Why?" What did it matter what I was wearing if she couldn't see me? Besides, if I did go out in the rain to visit her, I would have to change and get a raincoat. When she asked me again I gave in without much of a fight. "Pajamas." She requested details and I couldn't help but smile a little at the attention I was getting tonight. "Pink shirt, it goes down to my knees. No pants, they feel funny under the covers so I just wear the tops unless it's cold."

"Oooh, I like that." I rolled my eyes, catching the meaning. "No underwear?"

I felt my cheeks grow warm. "O-of course I'm wearing underwear..."

"Describe your panties."

"What? Why!?" I was holding the phone with one hand, using my other to shove my shirt between my legs. I knew she couldn't see me, but it still made me feel better.

"Because," she insisted, voice still holding that laughing undertone.

"That doesn't answer why," I informed her, still embarrassed. "You can't see them anyway."

"That's why you have to describe them to me," She told me in her own twisted sense of logic.

"...Faaaaaaaate." I whined lightly into the phone. "Please?"

"Tell me," She sing-songed to me. "Or moan my name again? I think I'd prefer if you moaned for me... Hold on, I need something from my drawer."

Blushing, I quickly checked. "...They're dark gray." Lesser of two evils, right? I saw what was in her drawer when I cleaned...

"Hmm, not quite black but close enough I suppose. For some reason I was expecting white." When I didn't reply she went on. "Are they lacy?"

"Fate, please, you're embarrassing me..." She hummed happily into her receiver and I slowly gave in. "...They have a lace design and a little bow on the front."

"Ooooh, Princess likes sexy lace panties?"

"N-no, I don't... really care. These are just... what are bought for me."

Fate seemed shocked. "You don't even pick out your underwear?"

"No, all my clothes are chosen by a fashion consultant. She picks all the latest name brands and everything. I'd prefer simple white... I don't... really need anything fancy."

"Hmmm... Sounds like you. Okay, anyway," I could tell I was in trouble when her voice started getting husky. "I want you to do something."

"Yes?" For some reason my word caught in my throat.

"Lay back on your bed..." I did as she asked, wondering where this was going to go. "Hook your thumbs under the sides of your panties..." I slowly did it, getting a bad feeling about this. "and I want you to slowly slide them down, leaving them on one ankle."

"Ewww, Fate..." I closed my eyes. "No way."

"Awwww-"

"Why do you want me to take my panties off?" I just couldn't understand it.

"It's one of my kinks, I guess." She sounded disappointed.

"That along with a uniform fetish-type-deal." I rubbed my forehead. I loved my friend but sometimes she confused me so much...

"It's okay, you don't have to..." Oh great, she sounded sad.

"No, Fate, don't be upset."

"I'm not. Really."

"Mou..." my hand rubbed the bridge of my nose. "Okay, if I take them off will you be happy?"

"Yes!" So fast...

"...There, they're off." I sat them beside my bed on the floor and quickly covered myself with the sheets.

"Around one ankle?" She sounded hopeful.

"Stop while you're ahead," I could barely speak and I knew my face was almost glowing.

"Okay, lay back again, and take one hand to cup your breasts while letting the other trail between your-"

"Fate!" I almost had a panic attack. "I- I-"

"Whoa! I'm sorry!" Fate's voice made me calm down. "I pushed you too far, I'm sorry."

"Just... please, you said slowly remember? I can't... handle it when you do that."

"Yeah..." She took a breath. "I better stop before I get in trouble."

I was about to say something but the sudden buzzing sound that was plaguing our phone call stopped all at once. "Oh thank goodness, that buzz was getting on my nerves."

"I'm sorry, I had it on low."

"Had what..." My breath caught. "Fate...?"

"Yes?" She sounded highly amused.

"Were... you... while we...?"

"Yes," She answered again, almost giggling at my reaction. "I'll finish when we hang up."

I buried my face in the pillows, not knowing what to say at all. "Fate..."

"You'd like it if you just tried."

"It's dir-"

"No it's not." She insisted yet again. "Really."

I sighed, rolling onto my back. "I wouldn't even know what to do." I meant it as a way to end the topic but she started getting that tone again.

"Well, I was trying to tell you-"

"Later," I interrupted her. "Maybe. Big maybe. Huge maybe. As in I'm not sure it'll ever happen maybe. So much a maybe as in-"

"Nanoha," My name made me stop rambling. It sounded soft and delicate, and I could tell she was going to say something really nice and comforting to me right now to settle my outburst down. "...Take off your shirt too?"

I placed a pillow on my head and sighed. "Will you be like this all night?"

"My horny button is stuck on," She chuckled.

I smiled lightly, deciding to tease her. "I'm unbuttoning my shirt."

"What? Really!?" She sounded like she sat up on her bed quickly.

"Yes," I lied to her, happy at the chance to play a small joke. The thought of teasing her for once overwhelmed the shyness I had saying something that wasn't true. "I'm taking it off now..."

"And? AND!?"

"And I tossed it on the floor and laid back on my bed..."

The humming sound came again. "Mmmnnn... and?"

"And I'm totally fibbing you," I revealed with a laugh.

"Huh... what...?" A small pause filled in with my giggles. "You... little hussy!" I laughed harder now, rolling over on my side and hugging my pillow now while listening to Fate fume at me. "That was so mean. I was all hot and bothered too!"

"Really?" I smiled shyly while cuddling my cushion. "Did you like it that much?"

"_Did_," She sounded a little upset still. "Though you killed the mood."

"So," I pulled the covers up to my chin while still laying down. "How was your day?"

A small sigh. "It was okay, I suppose..." I listened to her talk aimlessly about what she has done the past little while during the time we haven't been able to talk and in turn told her about everything I had gone through as well. Tonight's conversation, after I 'killed the mood', was rather pleasant to me. It was nice just talking with her again and I felt happy and content once more. When I heard soft clinking of glass from her side I couldn't help but curiously ask what she was doing. "Making hot chocolate," Was her response.

I looked out the window and, seeing no rain, went to open it and peek outside. "Hey... Fate?"

"Yes?" She hummed.

"Prepare a cup for me." I turned to look at the clock and smiled at the time.

"What do you mean?"

My panties came on, followed by a pair of bluejeans. "I'm coming over."

"...Really?"

"Yes, really." I quickly unbuttoned my nightshirt and slid on a long sleeved one. A quick trip to my bathroom got me a towel to wipe my dirty feet off on once I came back up my window.

"Great! I'll meet you?" I heard her getting dressed as well and a faint hint of excitement in her voice.

"Please," I smiled to myself and checked myself over in the mirror. "I'll see you soon?"

"Yeah." I heard keys jingling and a door closing.

"Till then, bye-bye." I clipped my phone shut and slid out the window, a happy blush on my face. Tonight I actually wanted to be cuddled. Although I had no idea about my feelings for the blond, I did know that it felt nice to be under that arm of hers. After so long without speaking or seeing her, and after talking so happily, I just had to meet her. I couldn't quite explain it, but when I saw my friend standing by the lamppost, a large smile came to my lips and I ran the last few steps.

Warm arms encircled me and I was held up against Fate's chest, being hugged. "Hey, Princess," She whispered to me softy. It was one of those feelings that I couldn't explain. Soft and warm, gentle but firm. I inhaled the scent of grass that always seemed to follow her and found her hands running down my back. My body relaxed on it's own accord and I felt the familiar sense of safety.

Then my butt was firmly grabbed and massaged.

...And I remembered that it was Fate I was up against.

"Mou!" I jumped back, blushing fire.

"Ah that felt nice." An arm draped over my shoulder and I was lead away. "So Princess, about that muffin..."

I sighed. "Yes, yes." I dismissed it but Fate's hand gave my shoulder a squeeze. Looking up into those red orbs, I couldn't help but give a lopsided grin. She showed her affection for me in the strangest ways.


	25. Vampire Fate

* * *

This was a reply to a request to do a story about Fate being a vampire... Because Fate would be a sexy vampire. Anyway, this is currently an on-going series at the AnimeSuki forums so if you want to see any more besides this, you'll have to get it there.  
**  
Vampire!Fate  
By: Satashi**

Blood.

It was something that I craved, a hunger that followed me throughout my life. I could go days without it, but the thirst would always return. How many times now? How many times have I been on the hunt, watched people to select my victim, seduced them for my own purposes...

I was a vampire, an abomination of the human race, a disease that was paired with humanity for centuries.

My name?

Fate T. Testarossa was what I went by right now. I had long forgotten my real name, long forgotten my age, long forgotten the life I had before I was turned. Right now it times were the best that I've seen them. Humans were living peaceful lives, moving wherever they wanted to with ease. I remember the days of the past, the hardships that persisted throughout the ages. Right now it was perfect for me.

No one believed in vampires anymore, making it easy for me to find prey. Don't be fooled by the movies or what you have read in books, for they will lead you wrong when it comes to my world. I did not melt in sunlight, though long exposure to it did cause me slight discomfort. Crosses did not bother me; in fact I wore one around my neck because it suited my taste. I had a reflection and I have drank holy water from a slain priest's flask.

I was powerful, more so than your average human. I could run as the wind breathed and strike faster than a cobra with lethality of the deadliest venom. I did not fear death, but at the same time I respected it. I didn't take lives of the innocent, only those of people like myself.

You thought I was the only one? Hardly.

The blood of another vampire was what drove me now, filled my senses with heightened ecstasy in anticipation of the taste. The black blood of a vampire held all of it's owner's powers, and in drinking such I would become stronger myself. I would crave less, would be able to go longer without hunting. I was bordering three weeks now, and I was through waiting.

It was night time, a preferred moment to strike. I have been hunting him for days now, following his movements, judging his strength, watching his actions. He was a relatively new turn, a novice vampire at best. I judged him at several months old, and it showed at his cockiness. He didn't seem to fear the people around him, nor did he care about people witnessing his feedings. He probably thought he was invincible...

I would change that.

As he walked down the streets I trailed him from the rooftops. Leap after leap I pursued him, already knowing what he would do. He liked the taste of teenagers, and being a guy, females.

I watched him grab a girl with speed that would be impressive for a normal human and rip them into an alleyway. When I perched at the top they were already halfway into it, clothes being ripped and muffled cries sounding desperately.

He was probably going to rape this one. Typical teenage male lusting on his power. It disgusted me.

The wind soared around me as I leapt down, my boots sending a thumping sound loudly in the otherwise empty area. I felt my cloak fall around as the wind stopped and looked up slowly as I rose myself to my full height. I was tall compared to the Japanese women around here, standing just at six feet tall. I had the perfect figure, which I often used to my advantage. Right now, though, it was hidden beneath my cloak. All he saw was a body walking to him, and the reflection of my eyes.

He spewed some garbage about how he was going to mess my world up for interrupting his 'fun' but I ignored it. The battle wasn't even worth my time. After the first punch we both knew that it was over. Grabbing his wrist, I yanked him around and buried my sharp claws around his neck at the same time. A fast jerk severed his veins and I put my mouth onto it, sucking hard.

It tasted horrible.

After only a few moments I stopped, my thirst being filled. I used his clothes to wipe my mouth and let him fall to the floor. To anyone watching it would appear as if I just choked him down.

The girl was looking at me with wide eyes, trying to cover herself with what was left of her ripped shirt and bra. I have long since stopped caring for people, as they never much cared much for me. This one, however, caught my interest. Slate blue eyes only visible thanks to my heightened night vision looked at me in both appreciation and fear. Her body was shaking and she seemed to be too scared to speak at the current moment.

I walked towards her and knelt down in a fluid motion. The tight leather of my outfit creaked lightly as I moved my singly gloved hand out to touch her cheek and make her cringe.

She was lovely.

I felt the urge in me again and knew that she would taste heavenly, a perfect way to rid the lingering stench in my mouth from the last. My mouth opened and light obviously caught on my slightly extended K-9's because the girl went stiff in fear again. Her head was tilted to the side with no protest, probably too scared to move herself. Leaning forward, I exhaled on her exposed milky white skin...

* * *

Nanoha screamed as she sat up in bed, panting hard and looking around her room. One hand went to her neck, feeling nothing out of the ordinary. A few more gasps of air came from her throat before falling back onto her pillows and looking at the ceiling.

Outside the window a tree branch jerked as weight left it.


	26. Mother's Day

A small short I did on AS forums for a belated Mother's Day. Although I couldn't care less about my father, I like my mom. So Happy Mother's Day, Mom!

**Mother's Day**

**By: Satashi**

"Fate," A tall man with graying hair addressed the blond in front of him. "Due to your outstanding recommendations and skill proven on the battlefield I am pleased to inform you that you have been selected for this job. It will be long and hard but I know you will come through for us. The man you will be protecting is a very important person." He put a hand on his friend's shoulder and gave it a squeeze. "Fate, your promotion could very well come from this one. You will have your own small task force should this play out right."

"Sir!" With a crisp salute, she smiled. "Thank you, sir."

"Dismissed."

Fate clipped her heels and turned, walking out of the room with a bright smile on her face. '_I did it...Finally I will be in charge of my our team! Nanoha! I have to tell her!_'

Once Fate made it to her room on the battalion ship she brought up her telescreen and used Bardiche to enter in the long string of numbers to connect her to Nanoha's home back on Mid-childra. "Come on... come on." She held her breath. "Please be home... Nanoha!"

Nanoha almost jumped back at the sudden greeting. "Hey Fate-chan! You haven't called in almost a week, I was getting worried."

"Sorry," she shook her head happily. "But guess what!?"

"Hm?" She tilted her head to the side happily.

Fate opened her mouth but a cheerful voice rang up on the other side and Nanoha had to shift to allow Vivio to sit next to her. "Fate-mama! Fate-mama, look!" She held up a large sheet of paper with her drawing on it. "In class today we made mother's day cards!"

Fate blinked. "Mother's...oh!"

Nanoha laughed lightly. "She wouldn't show me until you called. Can I see it now, Vivio?"

"Mm!" Vivio turned the image so both could see. "Look," She pointed to a house drawn in crayon with Nanoha's head leaning out the window. "Nanoha-mama is right here, I am right here." She moved her finger to a stick figure with a messy drawing of her own head. "And Fate-mama is here." She moved her hand up to a shape ship in the sky holding her other mama's face."

Nanoha smiled fondly. "It looks great, Vivio... What is this?" She pointed to a line drawn from Vivio's hand to the ship.

"My teacher told me that if you want something enough you try everything you can to make it true." Vivio showed Fate the picture more clearly. "This is my holding your ship so you won't go anywhere. I'm going to pull and pull until you come back home so we can be happy again and Nanoha-mama won't cry any mo-" Her mouth was covered by Nanoha's hand quickly.

"Nya-haha, Fate-chan what was the news you wanted to say?"

Fate looked at the two in shock, mouth opening a few times before she spoke. "I...I wanted to... just say hi." Her eyes went to the picture Vivio was still holding up. "I need to go prepare, I'll... contact you again, okay?"

"Okay," Nanoha nodded. "Thanks for calling. We miss you."

"I love you, Mama!" Vivio declared, waving.

"Yeah... you too sweetheart..." Her sad eyes went to Nanoha, who looked away and rubbed her eyes with her arm. "Bye bye."

* * *

"So, Vivio, did you bring your books home to study?" Nanoha asked accusingly, eying the almost empty backpack.

"No test," Vivio declared cheerfully, pausing at their door to allow Nanoha to unlock it.

"You should still study..." Nanoha sighed as her daughter ran into the house. "Maybe I should make a study hour or so to be sure her grades don't fall..."

"Fate-mama!"

Nanoha's eyes widened slightly and she ran into the living room. "Fate-...chan?"

"I'm home," She answered softly, hugging Vivio and looking at Nanoha with tear filled eyes.

"But... I thought... Tia told me you..." Nanoha walked forward slowly, arms accepting a hug when Vivio allowed the blond to stand. "You were supposed to..."

"I'm home," Fate said again, embracing her friend. "I'm not leaving anymore."

"Fate-chan..." Nanoha gripped her hard, pulling the woman close. "...But you wanted..."

"I want to stay with you." Fate countered firmly. "As long as you two are by me I'll be happy." Moving back just enough to touch their foreheads she smiled fondly. "I want to come home to you every day. That is my real wish."

Nanoha could only hug her again, feeling her legs being embraced by Vivio as well as she tried to join in on the embrace. "I love you, Fate-chan."

Fate smiled into Nanoha's hair. "I know... I love you too."


	27. Saved by the Bell outtake 1: Poor Fate

During the time of finishing up _Saved by the Bell_, I did a string of lemons to try and learn how to properly do a sex scene for _Emerald Bell_ (which has been released in doujinshi form thanks Angel). I took random request on the forums and turned out... Maybe four stories total I think. This was the first one, and shows Fate in SbtB when Precia caught her masturbating. This isn't meant to be a stand alone so if you haven't read _Saved by the Bell_, then this might seen like a 'porn without plot' to you. Anyway, like I said, this was a request and wasn't posted here for the longest time... but since I'm uploading a lot tonight, I'm adding it. As before, like _Please Teach Me_, please do not leave crude comments. People read reviews sometimes before the story/chapter themselves and they do not need to see immature or rude things. If you feel like you need to say something that isn't review-friendly then you can contact me via PM here on FF.N or on the AnimeSuki forums under the Nanoha fanfiction thread. If you haven't guessed by now, the following is another chapter that makes this string of shorts rated "Mature". Non-explicit adult themes follow, so please skip this if you don't like this kind of thing.

This was my first attempt at something like this, so please don't take it too seriously. It was made in fun.

**Saved by the Bell outtake #1: Poor Fate**

**By: Satashi**

Fate looked at the image of Nanoha in the sheer lingerie and felt her cheeks color lightly. '_I can't think about her like this!_' Despite her words she still found her vision locked on Nanoha's exposed stomach, trailing guiltily to the white see-through panties. '_She shaves her pubic hair..._' The thought made her wiggle uneasily. '_I wonder what it feels like..._' Again she looked at the image, free hand slowly pulling up her skirt enough to touch her own panties and gently rub. '_No, I can't think of her like this!_' The hand retreated and the pictures were put in an envelop before being slammed back into the drawer. The motion caused a magazine to fall on the floor and open to a random page, revealing models showing off the new lines of underwear. '_The new teen magazine?_' She wondered as she picked it up. '_They're cute... I wish I had some like that._'

After looking at the pictures for a few more moments she guiltily sat on the border of her bed and pulled her skirt back up. One hand held the magazine while the other gently caressed the fabric running between her legs. '_I'm already damp..._' She realized in shock. '_Well... I don't think mom is awake anymore..._' placing the magazine on her bed she laid onto her back and pulled her skirt up a little more before parting her legs. Slowly fingertips traced the curve of her mound, pausing to press on the slightly moist spot on them. '_This feels really nice..._' Moving up, she gently raised her school uniform shirt up to her chest and rubbed her stomach. "Mmm..." A soft moan revealed how content she was at her own gentle touching, moving up a little more before running along her sides and back to her belly button.

Fate's hand slid lower down her body, moving under her panties and to her patch of mis-colored brown hair. Body relaxed, she gently touched the top of her slit and rubbed it with a fingertip. Her eyes closed softly as she rested on her bed. Mouth open slightly she breathed in a slow steady pace, only getting deeper as fingertip started to speed up. Slowly her other hand reached down as well, moving her panties to the side and exposing herself to the cool air in her room. She teased herself by lightly running two fingers along her swollen lips and parting them repeatedly, gasping lightly at the motions.

Content with her preparations, she slowly moved onto her stomach. Face buried into a pillow she lifted her hips into the air and started running her fingers along her wet skin once more. One hand spread herself out as the other found the entrance. Fate's middle finger slid in to the first joint before moving out and trying again. This time her appendage slid in half way before retreating and repeating. Shortly her ring finger joined the first and picked up the pace when she adjusted to the new sensations. Soft moans drowned into her pillow as her fingers worked. Spreading, moving, thrusting, she pleased herself happily.

Fate's vision went back to the magazine laying beside her and lifted up enough to move it under her face to stare. '_Nanoha..._' Her mind hazed, picturing her friend in the lingerie she was looking at. Images of the girl behind her came against her will, almost feeling the imaginary tongue start to lap at her now sloshing flower. '_Nanoha... Nanoha..._' Panting openly now, she freed one hand to turn the page and stare at the more revealing ones. The palm instead returned to her top half, moving under her shirt and pulling her bra up over her breasts. The brown haired imaginary girl's hand went to her nipple, where Fate pinched and rubbed.

Her legs were shaking now, mouth open wide in a gasp. Wet fingers moved rapidly into herself, palm rubbing desperately against her sensitive nub. Red eyes dilated, hazily looking at the images in front of her but no longer seeing them. Her imagination had taken over, now focusing on moving her tongue in the air. Fast laps were made on nothing, urging her to finally move her wet sticky fingers in front of her and part them.'_Nanoha..._' Her tongue flashed out again, tasting the almost bitter sweet liquid as it rolled down her palm. Her mind pictured her friend in front of her, almost seeing the damp pink opening that she was tasting. Tongue licking frantically, she cleaned herself off before reaching down to get it wet once again.

Two fingers invaded herself, rubbing quickly inside and out as they were thrust back in. Her wrist was sore now, but mind still hazy with excitement to keep it going. Fate's breasts were squeezed softly, hand rubbing over the hardened nipples as she massaged herself. '_Almost..._' Her mind screamed at herself, hips bucking against her own hand. Her breath came out in a mix of whimpers and moans, eyes staring hard now at the almost naked girls on the page. "So close," She panted aloud now. "So close... Nanoha... close..." The hand on her chest quickly retreated to her rocking hips and quickly rubbed herself as well. "Ah... Ahhh...Nanohaaaaaaa!" Mouth opening wide, breaths of air were sucked in rapidly and exhaled just as fast. "I'm... com... com_hi_-" Her breath caught, muscles starting to tighten in heightened sensations.

Her door opened, Precia's voice came, and Fate quickly scrambled to hide herself. "Mom!" She screamed loudly, trying to control her breath. "KNOCK!" Without thinking, she grabbed the nearest object, a teddy bear, and threw it hard. The sheets came above her head once her attack was made. "Just leave!" She screamed out again, hearing the door click shut. '_She saw me!_' her mind thought frantically. '_She saw me masturbating! Oh god, the magazine too!'_ Her hand went to cover her face, stopping when she realized that it was sticky. '_Ew...ew..._' Her head peaked out from the covers to make sure the door was closed before getting out of bed and looking around her room a few moments before sighing. '_I am not going out of my room..._' Reluctantly she took off her panties and wiped her hand off with it as well before looking away and drying the mess on her thighs as well. '_This is so embarrassing...Mou, I didn't even get to finish!_'

Finally the blond sat on her bed, kicking the magazine away from herself in annoyance with the tip of her foot. With a depressed sigh, she leaned forward and put her face into both her palms. '_I'm never going to be able to look her in the eyes again..._'


	28. Tooth

This one came from when my cat scratched my leg while I was eating dinner. I bit down on my fork really hard( it hurt!) and I chipped a small sliver off one of my teeth... Talk about lame. But, hey, it made for nice fic fodder.

**Tooth**

**By: Satashi**

Humming to myself, I stirred the sauce simmering in the pot a little more. A small scoop was brought up on my wooden spoon and blown on lightly before tasting. It needed a little more 'bam' so a few shakes went into the pot and stirred before tasting again. Nanoha was due back home shortly and I wanted her to have a nice meal. Although spaghetti wasn't normally my idea of a welcome home dish I had gone all out tonight. Fresh salad with my own blend of dressing, home made bruschetta, and for dessert I had some brownies I baked myself just hours before as well as ice cream and chocolate syrup. My girlfriend has been gone for almost two weeks now and I was really looking forward to being with her again. Our bed was too large to be alone in.

"I'm home!" Nanoha called out her greeting the second the door opened and before I could even reply I caught an armful of her in a hug. "Fate-chan!" I was kissed all over my face repeatedly, making me laugh happily at her. "I missed you!"

"I missed you too," I calmed her down enough so I could hug her properly, my favorite way of expressing myself. Nanoha preferred kissing and would normally take any opportunity to kiss me anywhere she could. Mainly it was my cheek but I must admit I loved it when she kissed my palm the most. I don't know why but it always makes my heart melt. "Hungry?"

"_Starving!_" She looked over at the food and inhaled deeply, shortly followed by her stomach growling. "We had some issues near the end of the mission and, long story short, we lost our rations. I haven't eaten in almost two days."

"Go sit at the table," I quickly started preparing the salads and put hers down first so she could start on it. "Two days? I'm so sorry honey." My words couldn't really portray the sympathy I had right now. Inside I was worried to death about what went on and if she was okay or not, but I knew she wouldn't tell me anything until after she ate. That and I wanted her to eat immediately if it really had been that long. After getting her a bowl down and filling it extra full I turned and gasped at the speed she was eating at. "Nanoha, sweetie, slow down or you'll choke!"

"Nuh uh," She ignored me and bit the food off of her fork harshly, chewed one, and swallowed. "Too hungry." Again she bit and chewed. I opened my mouth to say something else but the girl jerked violently after another hard bite. "What happened!?"

"Mmmmm!!" Nanoha leaned forward and covered her mouth, chewing carefully while bouncing her heel quickly. Finally she brought her finger to her lips and pulled out an ultra small triangle shaped object.

"...Is that a tooth!?" I kneeled in front of her and allowed the girl to swallow. "Open for me. Where?" She did as I asked and pointed with her fingernail to the tooth right next to her right front. After a close examination I noticed that a small sliver of it was chipped off. Although it was no where near as bas as I thought it would be, it was still a small chip. "It's not bad, can't even tell. What happened?"

"I bit my fork too hard..." She licked the spot repeatedly. "Wow that felt really funny..."

I sighed. Leave it to Nanoha to chip a piece of her tooth from biting down on a _fork_. "Does it hurt?"

"No, not at all."

"Drink some milk, is it sensitive to cold?"

She did as I requested and swished it around her mouth a bit before swallowing."...Not at all."

"Hm..." I moved away from her and allowed the starving girl to continue eating. "I'll schedule you an appointment tomorrow."

"No need," She insisted, slurping up the noodles. "No pain, not sensitive, I'll be fine."

"You're going." She glared at me but I held firm. "No buts."

"Mou," She swallowed a large mouthful. "I'm not a little girl."

"You may not be little but you're _my_ girl." I kept glaring. "Tomorrow. I'm calling Shamal now."

Nanoha glared hard at me as I brought up a monitor to call. "Shamal isn't a dentist."

"But she can clear your schedule and force you to go."

"...Bitch." Although she insulted me, the way she said it made me smile. She knew I was right, and also knew I was just worried about her. Nanoha was always childish when it came to things like this so I took it on myself to make sure she was okay all the time. I know she didn't like it but at the same time I also knew that she was really happy I made her go places... after it was over.

"And so," Nanoha finished up while licking her spoon free of ice cream. "That's that's happened. After that we came home and you know the rest."

"I see," I watched Nanoha lick around her tooth yet again and I couldn't help but grin. "Feel weird?"

"What?"

"Your tooth."

"Very." She licked it again and puckered along with a full body shiver. "Ne, do I really-"

"Have to go? Yes. I already have an appointment" I stirred the bottom of my bowl absently, watching the ice cream melt and combine with the little chunks of brownie and syrup left in it. We were both sitting on the bed in out pajamas talking. Already it was past midnight but after she was gone for so long I couldn't help but want to stay up a little more to catch up.

"What if I do something for you instead?" She grinned at me mischievously and for some reason I found my cheeks coloring.

"I doubt you could do something to convince me not to take you."

"Oh?" Nanoha took my bowl and placed it in hers before leaning over to the nightstand to place them there. On her return I noticed she had the bottle of chocolate syrup as well and was popping the top to it. "I think I'll manage..."

"Eh? EH!?" I was pushed onto my back and found my top pulled above my chest. "Na-Nanoha!?You're not going to--!!" I felt the warm syrup drip over me and heard Nanoha's cat laughter...

My clothes were stained. Her clothes were stained. The sheets were stained. We were both so sticky out hair was matted everywhere, tangled up with each other's and generally being a clump of mess. We were both panting hard, literally _gasping_ for air while laying on out backs holding hands next to each other. "That," I panted, looking over at her syrup smeared face. "Was the _best_ sex I have _ever_ had." She grinned at me excitedly, obviously pleased. "And there is only one thing I want to say right now..." I rolled over onto her, feeling our skin stick together and hold. Placing both hands on her cheeks I brought my mouth down to her panting one and touched my tongue to hers teasingly before pulling back. "You're still going to the dentist."


	29. Vampire Fate pts 2,3,4

Vampire!Fate has taken really well lately and is already several parts long with it's own "Choose your destiny" format that makes it interactive to some degree. It is currently active on the AnimeSuki forums and members there can pick to read each update in either Nanoha or Fate's point of view. Normally updated 1-4 times a day, so it's fast moving. I wasn't planning on updating any of this onto FF.N but the other half of Sataurial Productions drew a breathtaking image of Fate as a Vampire, so I'm posting this story now just to let everyone know to check Mercurial Angel's deviant art page: Mercurianangel -dot- deviantart -dot- com. Be sure to leave her a comment on her sexy picture either there or even here if you can't comment on DA. She'll see it. The following is three updates of Vampire!Fate, all in Fate's POV.

**  
Vampire!Fate, Parts 2-4  
By: Satashi****/Sataurial Productions**

During the day I normally spent my time doing things that most people did. My body didn't need much sleep so I normally found myself awake at eight or nine in the morning despite staying up just hours before. I hated sleeping, dreams always flooded my mind and left me annoyed at the ones I remembered.

I ate breakfast just like always, another myth shattered right there. I didn't live off blood alone, nor did I eat the flesh of my victims. Scrambled eggs and bacon wrapped in a tortilla that I could carry around with me while checking the morning ritual.

Of course the events last night were on the news, the body of the person I killed being shown covered in plastic. The serial killer that had plagued the city for weeks was found dead on the scene. I knew the area well, and the reason I had left him there to be found was because the gang that roamed those streets would be given credit for it.

No other mentioning was heard so I flipped the channel to something else to pass the time. Although I didn't have a job I was insanely rich, having collected money through the years under different names. Whenever I was in a place long enough to start attracting to myself that I wasn't aging I would simply transfer accounts to another name and assume that identity.

My current lodging was one of my favorites: A penthouse on top of an apartment building. It was loft style with one wall nothing but glass looking out onto the city. I had an upstairs that doubled as my bedroom and study as well as a living room on the downstairs side. An open kitchen was separated by a bar and a bathroom on the other side of the wall provided me with my own personal shower.

Taking to a whim, I walked over to the glass wall and exited through a small door on the side. I had a large balcony that overlooked the city from my almost one hundred floor view. The sun was bright today, reflecting off the glass skyscrapers that littered the city. Wind blew around me and I caught a faint wisp of myself in it.

The girl I met last night was outside, somewhere close. With a grin I turned around and walked back into my penthouse to get dressed. I had marked her last night after I used my eyes to send her into a small hypnotic state. Getting her name and address was a simple matter after that.

I didn't drink last night, I had stopped just before breaking her skin. I would savor this one, wait until I knew her, and then drink whenever I needed it. A blood donor would be nice, as I haven't had one in centuries. Once we became friends I could easily drink at my whim and use my eyes to erase her memory of it. Yes, I would do that. Nanoha Takamachi, my new pet...

We would have our 'first' meeting soon.

* * *

I walked from the elevator and out into the lobby of my five star apartment building. Lights from the chandelier danced across the floor and several attendants there greeted me respectfully. I nodded to them and made small conversation with the man at the desk as I passed. He warned me that my attire would probably be too hot for today because of a heat wave coming through but I didn't really mind. I was wearing mostly black with stains of red and yellow, a Gothic Lolita kind of set-up.

The heels on my thigh high boots clicked on the sidewalk, sun glinting off the cross I now wore as a bracelet. It was a gift to me from ages past, a man I fell in love with only to watch him die at my side over time. But that was then, and this is now. I had moved on, countless years ago.

I sniffed the air, eyes narrowing and focusing my senses to find my prey. I couldn't get an exact trace on her, it didn't work that way, but I did get a general direction. My blond hair moved behind me as I walked, reaching up to ensnare the end of it with a black bow to keep it out of my way.

Nanoha was found after almost an hour of walking. She stood in a small store, resting her cheek on her palm behind a desk next to a cash register. She worked at a bakery it seemed. No, wait, scratch that, owned it. The words on the glass read "takamachi Café" proudly. With a smile I crossed the street of this slightly less populated area and entered in.

"Welcome!" She perked up slightly. "Please help yourself."

"How about a recommendation?" I inquired lightly, amused at how she didn't remember me at all.

"Hmm... What are you in the mood for?" She tilted her head to the side. "Sweet or savory? Or maybe just a snack?"

Walking up to the counter, I leaned on it and locked our eyes. "I'd like to see if something is on the menu?"

"Y-yes?" She moved back lightly, blushing at my bold move.

"I'd like you," I informed sweetly, lips turning up and showing off one of my fangs. "Can I get your number?"

* * *

"Wha... what?"

"Your phone number," I cooed while bending over to get a little more eye level with the short girl. "So I can call and ask you on a date...like, say, tonight?"

She looked at me with wide eyes, clearly in shock. "I... I don't even know you."

"That's why we need to get together." I smiled at her and stood up again, going to walk around her tiny bakery to find a cinnamon bun. If I had one weakness, it was cinnamon. "My name is Fate. Fate Testarossa."

"N-Nanoha...Takamachi."

"I figured, it's on the window." Using the tongs, I liberated the roll that seemed to be loaded the most and placed it on a napkin. "So, Nanoha," I spoke her name in a flirting manor. "Will you go out with me tonight?"

She was still in shock, not even taking the money that I sat down on the tabletop. "What... makes you want to ask me of all people? I'm no one special."

"I think you are," I insisted while eating. It was actually _really_ good. If I wasn't trying to pick her up right now I would have probably bought a dozen to take back home.

Nanoha looked away. "I'm just a bakery girl..."

Oh? It seems like she doesn't know much on the lines of partying and having a good time. She was probably a goody-girl in high school. The thought made me grin to myself; I could break her out of that _really_ fast. "Tell you what," I licked my fingers to get the frosting that was making them sticky. "I will be by the clock on main street around seven tonight. If you want to come have some fun then we can go out on the town. If not then, hey, that's fine too." I nodded at the five hundred yen bill on the table. "Keep the change, it was really good." With that I winked at her and turned to leave the store. She was stammering behind me but no solid words were formed so I didn't hang around to give her time to officially tell me 'no'.

I had several hours to kill before my date tonight so I started walking, taking in the world around me. One of my hobbies was learning things I didn't know and the best way to do that was to simply be around places that offered a good show. Currently I was interested in, ironically, baking. I was never really good at it, as I was sued to ad libbing meals to experiment on flavors. With baking you had to be exact or it would all fall apart on you. Nanoha being a baker amused me to no end. Maybe I could spend my time at her store watching her do her thing. From the way she was acting before I walked in her store I was sure she could use the company.

I spent a good hour down at one of the larger stores on the square simply watching people at the observation deck. I followed the making of a birthday cake from mixing to frosting and was going to watch another but my stomach decided to growl at me. I didn't eat a lot, but rather snacked often. My metabolism was high, a side effect from my body's...special... way of doing things.

By the time I got done watching a movie and finding food I had just enough left to spare to make it back to my apartment and tidy up a little. My clothes were suited for a night on the town so I simply left the way I came in and walked to the clock tower to meet my date. I arrived on the dot, leaning against the bricks of the tower when it was on it's fourth ring. I waited patently for her, watching the people pass by in the day's fading sunlight. I didn't mind the wait, in fact I could easily sit in a chair for hours on end and be perfectly still without being bored. Living countless years would do that to you.

Nanoha finally showed up almost thirty minutes late, stopping a few feet away from me. "You're a little late," I accused.

"I wasn't really going to come," she admitted to me softly. "I just didn't want you to wait for me, just incase."

How sweet. "Since you're here, let's go have fun?"

The girl looked at me seriously for just a moment. "Have we met before? It's been bugging me all day."

Pushing my body off the clock tower, I walked up to her and smiled. "I've seen you before, but today is the first time I've come into your shop." I had seduced several people before and knew Nanoha's type well. "Let's get to know each other? It would make me really happy..."

She looked away from me and thought for several long moments before facing me again. "As long as it's some place public, I don't mind."

Her words threw me slightly but I recalled that she was almost raped last night. Granted, I told her to forget that ever happened while she was under my spell but the sense of fear she felt probably still shook her. "Okay," I agreed to her terms. "In return, allow me to show you a fun time." Normally I would just take her, but it has been so long since I desired one person's blood so much. Yes, I would withhold from it until I couldn't stand it anymore. I had a masochistic streak in me and Nanoha was pressing all the right buttons without even knowing it.

This would be well worth the torturous wait I would put myself through.

* * *


	30. Adult Film Star! Vivio

This story might offend some people, so I ask that you go into this with an open mind. I was challenged to do this one quite a while ago but I never released it anywhere but the AnimeSuki forums. The challenge was to make a "what if" about Vivio if her life got really bad. This came to me so I went with it. For those of you who can appreciate how life works, I hope you can see how Vivio struggled to keep living on her own.

**Adult Star!Vivio**

"And cut!" The director called out, pleased. "That'll do it! Thanks for your work!"

A few calls of 'nice job!' or 'good show!' rang out as the few people on the set started wrapping up. I was given a robe to cover my body by an assistant, who also complimented me on another well done job.

I smiled at them and made my way to my dressing room. 'Vivio Takamachi' was written on a star on the door and the cool air inside made me sigh out pleasantly. I removed my robe and made my way to the small section that was boxed off with glass and had a small shower head above it. The water rushed over my body and I began to lather my luffa to wash away the sweat clinging to me and my hair.

My life wasn't what I expected it to be. Growing up, I had always expected to be some type of mage, to fight alongside my mothers and protect people... Now...after that incident...

I shook my head to clear it. There was no point in looking into the past. I was twenty two now, and my mothers were in heaven. I had made it on my own for six years now and despite what some people think, being a porn star wasn't as bad as it's made out to be.

I was famous, very famous, and was paid good money for just one shoot. I worked for a company that gave me full benefits as well as a paycheck for a few hours of work that rivaled most people's two weeks.

Still, sometimes I reflected back on everything I had done. At first I was desperate, losing my military benefits when I turned eighteen, and couldn't seem to find a job. I was hungry, starving actually, but too proud to live off my parent's friends. Odd how that pride made me where I am now. It was harmless at first, just a few photos for a lingerie magazine, and then I received a letter for an interview as a model. I took it for the money, and gradually showed more skin before I was scouted by this company.

"Vivio, the hottest thing to happen to adult films," they had proclaimed. I was flattered and shocked and scared all at the same time... The first film made me cry at night, ashamed that I sold my virginity for money.

... But I needed food, I needed rent, and no one knew about what I had done. The second scene was worse and I actually threw up that night. Lying in bed, hugging myself, crying how I shamed my mothers...

Then the third scene, the fourth, the fifth... I became used to it, and people started to get to know me. I wasn't like the bimbos that walked around sometimes, and I actually made friends. They comforted me, and explained things to me. I was treated with respect, and not like some slut.

Actually, I became really good friends with a few of them, and I no longer felt ashamed at what I was doing. It was a job, and the producers were respectable. My list of "will dos" was small and simple, and my first feature video was very tasteful, as it had a _real_ story and only one sex scene.

It sold out and pulled a record for most sells. I released a sequel, which also was well done, and broke my own record for that one. From then on out, I was a "star" and not just "an employee".

I was making it on my own, and I didn't think my mothers would be ashamed of me, even if I was an adult film maker. I did my best, and work didn't reflect my personal life. I was very reserved with myself and didn't even show off my stomach when dressing casually. I had a modeling job on the side, also released by this company, that was very well respected. In fact, I might even be getting a contract to be a regular in it.

My life was pretty good, and I was proud of myself for being able to go from the shattered little girl I was to a mature adult.

I think my mothers would be proud that I never gave up hope.


	31. Puppy Love

I never really even thought about Yuuno/Vivio as a couple, for obvious reasons, but F91 wrote some neat stories about that couple. I gave it a shot when talking with him about it, and this was the result. I do like this couple now, but only if its done right.

* * *

Yuuno.

It was a name I knew well, as I have known him all my life. I can't remember when we first met, but I do recall always seeing him around. Nanoha-mama was always really busy, as was Fate-mama. He would come over and look after me a lot when my parents were away on missions or just on a rare date.

At first he intrigued me, always looking at a book while generally letting me do anything I wanted to. "Have fun, but take responsibility for what you do," he would tell me. If I stayed up late, he would make me wake up at my normal time despite being so tired I couldn't think... If I watched TV instead of my chores, he would make me do them the next day instead of playing with my friends... He was more strict than my parents, but at the same time less so.

I think that's what first got my attention. He was so _different_ from everybody else. Smart... Kind... and so resourceful when it came to the smallest things. I guess you could say he was my first crush, the kind that every young girl goes through when they see the 'ideal man' for the first time.

Yuuno pretended not to notice, but I knew that he did. I overheard Nanoha-mama teasing him about it when I was about twelve years old. That was the first time I heard 'puppy love', and to be honest I was rather offended by it. Nanoha-mama didn't understand how I felt...

And neither did I. My world crashed when I asked him to be my boyfriend when I was thirteen. He looked at me and smiled like he always did, taking my hand and leading me to the couch to speak with me... He was so... _infuriating_! Every point I made, every declaration that I could imagine... was shot down with gentle words and facts that I couldn't deny.

Puppy love... The word fit my feelings exactly. It was everything in my world, just like a play toy to a dog was. When I got over my infatuation and anger at him, I was finally able to speak with him again... after almost a month of ignoring the man for breaking my heart.

I was really embarrassed about the whole ordeal when I was fourteen. Whenever my parents would crack a joke about it, I would turn dark red and stammer. To them it was an hilarious moment in my life, and I hate to admit it but it really was.

As time went by, I started spending even more time with Yuuno. Not for crush reasons, but because I had really taken a liking to books. He let me read from his personal library and I even stayed in his guest room on multiple occasions after falling asleep researching. I even considered being a librarian for a little while, despite my love for Strike Arts.

I guess it was because of all the casualness between us, that it came as such a shock to me when I thought about him in _that_ way. I was almost sixteen then, and I had my first... well... "dream"...

When I had awoken, my eyes were wide, breath short and shallow from the shock of it all. I had never really even _considered_ something like that, least of all with _him_... But it had happened, and I couldn't help but avoid my friend for almost two weeks before I could look at him again. I had decided that it was because he was the only male in my life, that I had never even been on a date before... Any reason I could come up with, I added it to the stack.

But still, ever since that night, I got a weird sense in my stomach when he smiled at me. I was too thoughtful to ignore it, but too young to understand it. I couldn't talk to my parents about it, but...

Maybe if I didn't mention his name, Nanoha-mama could guide me...

This feeling really scared me, and I wasn't sure if I was ready to face the possibility of me actually being mature enough to actually have feelings like that... Whatever it was, I needed advice, and Nanoha-mama was always there for me in the past. I'm sure this would just be another one of those times.


End file.
